A Little Motherly Love
by The Altered Destinies
Summary: What if Genma died before he could take Ranma on his training trip? A new look at Ranma's training regime, this time under his mother. By Celeste Byrd (March 21, 1981 November 12, 2001) Unfortunately, with Celeste no longer being with us, this story will
1. Chapter 1

Celeste Byrd (nshampoo )

Word wrap so this sentence fits one line for optimum viewing pleasure==

Ranma 1/2 is copyrighted 1997 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and anyone else who rightfully owns the copyrights. This fanfic is solely for entertainment purposes and NOT for monetary benefit. Please don't sue me. Any similarities with other fanfics are purely coincidential unless stated otherwise.

This fanfic was inspired by Wade Tritschler's Altered Destinies series, and he has given me permission to use the title. Questions, comments, ideas, suggestions, and constructive criticism are always welcome.

This is my first written fanfic, so please be lenient with the criticism.

() Depicts character actions, emotions, sounds "" Denotes changes in the voice [] Translates thoughts Chinese dialogue

%Prologue (07/11/97 last revised)

SCENE: Nerima, afternoon. Ranma is running through the streets being chased by the usual gang. He jumps from rooftop to rooftop trying to avoid them, but they seem to keep gaining.

Akane: Come back here and eat your lunch!

Ryouga: PREPARE TO DIE, RANMA!

Ukyou: Ranchan, I made you lunch!

Kunou: Coward! I shall smite thee and remove the curse from the beautious Akane!

Kodachi: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Shampoo: Ranma, why you run from Shampoo?

Mousse: Ranma! Give me back my bride!

Ranma: Aw man!

SCENE: Ranma jumps down onto the street and starts leaping over passersby. The mob behind him plows into the people, but at least they're slowing down. Ranma turns a corner and runs into a nearby shop. Noises can be heard outside the shop, then gradually fade away. Ranma peeks outside, expecting to be clobbered. Nothing. Drawing back in and breathing a sigh of relief, Ranma takes in his surroundings. Necklaces, amulets and other pieces of jewelery line the brazen shelves. Ranma holds his breath for a moment, then examines the various trinkets.

Voice: May I help you sir?

Ranma: Huh?

SCENE: Ranma turns around to see a middle-aged woman walk up from behind him.

Woman: Is there anything particular in which you are interested in?

Ranma: (confused) Wha?

Woman: (patiently) Is there anything you like?

Ranma: (realization dawning) Oh. (looking around) They're all very nice, but I don't think I have that much money.

Woman: Don't worry. If there's anything for anybody, the price will never matter.

SCENE: Ranma spends a few more minutes examining pieces of jewelery until a particular one catches his eye. He hesitantly pulls a pendant out from its hiding place. The lady peers at it from behind.

Woman: 2000 yen.

Ranma: (whirling on the lady with a surprised expression) What the? I thought it'd cost more than that!

Woman: You do have 2000 yen?

Ranma: Yeah, let me check. (muttering) Nabiki will have a fit if I spend her "compensation" money, but I guess she'll have to wait. (hands money to the lady)

Woman: Thank you. Now, let me tell you a little secret about that pendant.

Ranma: Huh?

Woman: If you were to make a wish while wearing that before you go to bed, and you believe hard enough, the wish will come true.

Ranma: (disbelieving) Yeesss, well er, thank you.

SCENE: Ranma bows to the lady before hastily exiting the shop. The woman nods before slowly fading away, the wares in her store disappearing as well.

Woman: Sweet dreams, Saotome Ranma.

SCENE: It is night time at the Tendou dojo. Ranma slowly walks out of the bathroom, a large bump on his head from a certain fiancee.

Ranma: Stupid tomboy. (rubs his head) Why doesn't she try her own cooking for a change?

SCENE: Ranma opens the door to his room. Genma-panda is already asleep on his futon. Ranma rolls Genma off the futon onto the floor. Genma still continues to sleep soundly.

Ranma: [We're always arguing over the stupidest things. Sometimes it's my fault I know, but when I try to explain things to her, she always either takes it the wrong way and calls me a pervert, or she doesn't listen! I've tried to make the stupid engagement work, but things keep turning worse!]

SCENE: Ranma lays down on his futon, staring at the ceiling.

Ranma: [I hate this engagement. Pop always says its for the family honour, but according to that I'd have to marry every single girl he's engaged me to! He's "always" engaging me for food. And thanks to him everything keeps getting worse. Mom should have stopped him from taking me on that stupid training trip.]

SCENE: Ranma thinks for a moment, then pulls his pendant out from his pocket.

Ranma: [Worth a try. Now, gotta think of the right way to say it... the last time I wished not to be cursed ended up with me being all female. Let's see... I wish I wasn't engaged? No, I'd probably be roped into it somehow. Think of the cause.]

SCENE: A grunt directs Ranma's head to look at Genma-panda, sleeping soundly.

Ranma: [POP. It's all his fault! And this stupid curse is his fault too! If HE didn't take me on the trip, I wouldn't have this stupid curse!] (concentrating) ...I wish mom took me on that training trip instead of pop! [That's it, I'm sure MOM wouldn't do something like that.]

SCENE: Ranma puts on the pendant, and stares out the window for a few minutes before sleep engulfs him. Later that night, to the lull of Ranma's breathing, the pendant starts to glow brightly, filling the entire room with a pale greenish hue.

/ An Altered Destiny

%Chapter One (05/11/97 last revised)

SCENE: Tendou dojo, morning. Soun is checking the mail when a colourful postcard catches his eye. It has a panda eating bamboo on the front. Reading the inscription on the back, Soun bursts into tears.

Soun: (crying) Ranma, coming here! How I've waited for this day! (runs inside) Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!

Kasumi: (walking out of the kitchen) Yes, father?

Nabiki: (on the staircase) Hmm?

Soun: (looking around) Where's Akane?

SCENE: Akane comes home from jogging. She runs into the dojo and puts on a karate gi. Setting up a stack of blocks, Akane concentrates, then yells and smashs the blocks into little pieces.

Akane: (wiping brow) Ahh! That felt so good.

Nabiki: There you go again. No wonder boys think you're so weird.

Akane: (turning to see her sister in the doorway) Why would I care? Not everyone thinks the world revolves around boys, Nabiki.

Nabiki: (walking out) Oh? Then I guess this wouldn't interest you at all, Akane.

SCENE: The Tendou sisters Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane are sitting in the living room. Soun is trying to explain everything at once. The sisters manage to catch some pieces of the speech.

Akane: Fiance?

Soun: (calming down) Yes. A very good friend of mine's wife will be bringing her son here today. His name is Saotome Ranma. If one of you were to marry him, then the Tendou legacy would continue.

Akane: (angry) Wait a minute! Don't we get to decide who we marry?

Kasumi: (more calmly) Akane's right. We haven't even met this Ranma.

Soun: (smiling) That's easily fixed.

SCENE: It has finished raining elsewhere in Tokyo. Two figures are walking down the busy street. The one neatly avoiding the puddles is a handsome boy, early teens, long black hair tied back in a tight pigtail, and wearing exotic Chinese clothing. The other is a middle aged woman, brown hair tied in a bun, wearing a blue kimono and holding a sheathed katana in her arms. Both are carrying enormous backpacks.

Ranma: (turning to the woman) Where're we going again?

Nodoka: To a place called the Tendou dojo. Your father said to drop by there sometime. Apparently your father was a good friend of the owner.

Ranma: How good?

Nodoka: They trained under the same master, if that's any help.

Ranma: (whistling) Pretty long, I guess. (pause) What "was" dad like?

Nodoka: ...

Ranma: (appologetic) Sorry mom.

Nodoka: No, it's all right. You have a right to be curious. Your father was a kind and righteous man. [Although he DID have his bad points.] His last wish was for you to grow up as a "man amongst men", and for me to teach you all about the Saotome style of anything-goes martial arts.

Ranma: Man amongst men, huh?

Nodoka: Yes.

Ranma: Well, there goes that. (changing the subject) So, how's the owner?

Nodoka: Of the Tendou dojo? He's very nice, but he's kind of... emotional.

SCENE: We are back at the Tendou dojo. Soun is talking about Ranma and his mother's exploits. Nabiki is hanging onto every word, Kasumi is well...Kasumi, and Akane looks very bored.

Soun: Just recently, they had crossed into China.

Nabiki: (excited) Ooo! China!

Akane: (looking out into the pond) Who cares! What's so hot about going to China?

Kasumi: How old is he?

Nabiki: Is he cute?

Kasumi: Younger men bore me.

Nabiki: (surprised) That's weird coming from you, Kasumi.

Akane: Just what kind of a man is Ranma?

Soun: (nervously laughing) No idea.

Nabiki: "No idea"?

Soun: I've never met him.

SCENE: The sisters look at their father in shock.

Nabiki: You expect us to marry a guy not only we've never met before, but YOU'VE never met before?

Soun: Well...

SCENE: Ranma and Nodoka round the corner to the dojo. Ranma is looking at all the houses, taking in what he missed in ten years. Nodoka is humming a mindless tune, oblivious to her surroundings.

Ranma: So... how long are we going to stay at this Tendou place?

Nodoka: (turns to Ranma) Not very long. A week, at the most.

Ranma: You're sure about this? Remember the last time you said that?

Nodoka: (amused) You said you enjoyed it, dear.

Ranma: (remembering with a far-off smile on his face) Well, yeah. (turning serious again) Do I have to tell them about the curse?

Nodoka: Can you stay away from water for that long?

Ranma: I guess not.

SCENE: Ranma turns his attention to the sidewalk. Suddenly, a motorist whizzes by and splashes Ranma, turning him into a girl.

Ranma-chan: (pissed) Damn driver!

Nodoka: (sternly) Ranma, your language!

Ranma-chan: (deflating) Sorry mom.

Nodoka: Remember what I taught you?

Ranma-chan: (using the tone of the truly memorized) "Never use your anger as a force. It weakens the spirit and the mind."

Nodoka: Good boy. (sighing) Well, here's some hot water. (pulls out a thermos from her bag and pours the contents over Ranma, turning him male again) Honestly, sometimes I think you're a water magnet. We need some more water. (pause) Now that I think about it, we also need some groceries. You go on ahead to the Tendous. (gently pushes Ranma through the gates)

Ranma: Oh, all right.

SCENE: The gate opening outside can be heard in the living room. Everyone turns to the sound.

Kasumi: We have guests.

Nabiki: (running to the door followed by the others) It must be Ranma! Let's see what he looks like!

Kasumi: [I do hope he's older.]

Akane: [How depressing. Boys.]

SCENE: Nabiki opens the door to reveil Ranma-chan, sopping wet.

Ranma-chan: (muttering) Why don't they watch where they're throwing the water?!

Soun: You wouldn't be...?

Ranma-chan: Saotome Ranma. (tugging at her collar) Sorry about this.

Soun: (hugging Ranma) At last! You're here.

Nabiki: He's cute!

SCENE: Soun stops hugging as soon as he feels something that shouldn't be there. He pulls Ranma out. Nabiki takes a better look at him.

Nabiki: (poking Ranma in the breast) He's a girl.

SCENE: Soun is laying on his futon, staring at the ceiling. The Tendou sisters are seated beside him, Ranma-chan among them.

Kasumi: Poor father, he must be so disappointed.

Ranma: (confused) About what?

Nabiki: HE'S DISAPPOINTED?! SOME FIANCE THIS IS!

Ranma: Wha?

Nabiki: It's all your fault dad! You should have made sure!

Ranma: Hey?

Soun: (still staring at the ceiling) Genma told me he was blessed with a son!

Akane: Stop it! He, she is our guest!

Ranma: HELLO!

Nabiki: (ignoring Ranma but squeezing her breast again) Do you see a son here?! Do you? Huh?

Ranma: ...I'd really wish you'd stop that.

Akane: [I gotta get her away from them.] (to Ranma) Hey, come and join me in the practice hall. (smiling) I'm Akane. Do you want to be friends?

Ranma: What was that all about?

Akane: What do you mean?

Ranma: All that talk about a "fiance"...

Akane: (surprised) You don't know?

Ranma: Know what?

Akane: (sighing) Apparently my dad and your dad arranged a marriage between you and one of us.

Ranma: ... [Oh, great...that's just what I need right now.]

SCENE: The two walk into the dojo with an uneasy silence.

Akane: ... You do study kenpou, don't you?

Ranma: (shrugging) A little.

Akane: [Too modest.] Okay then, let's have a little match.

Ranma: (startled) Er...okay.

Akane: [Maybe not.] Don't worry, I won't hurt you.

Ranma: If you say so.

SCENE: Akane adopts a karate stance. Ranma at the other end seems to just stand there. A whole minute goes by before Akane runs up to punch Ranma. However, the punch never connects as Ranma jumps over it. Akane switches to a roundhouse kick which Ranma also neatly avoids. Five more minutes of Akane attacking and Ranma dodging go by.

Akane: What's wrong? Swing at me! [Is she reading my moves?]

SCENE: Ten more minutes of the pointless fight continues. Akane is very winded while Ranma doesn't look at all affected.

Akane: [Okay, this time's for real!]

SCENE: Akane lashes at Ranma with a full-strength punch. Ranma leaps over the punch which destroys the wall behind her. Akane looks up to see Ranma tapping her on the shoulder.

Ranma: Hehhehheh.

Akane: (caught in Ranma's infectionous laugh) Hahahahahahahaha! (ahem) You're pretty good. (pause) Well, I'm glad you're a girl.

Ranma: Huh?

Akane: Now there won't be an engagement. Besides, I'd really hate to lose to a boy!

SCENE: Ranma-chan is sitting on a cement ornament in the yard. She is looking at the koi pond, lost in thought.

Ranma: [Mom ain't going to like this. Better leave really soon before she comes and finds out. She'll throw a fit!]

Kasumi: Ranma!

Ranma: (turning to look at Kasumi) Huh?

Kasumi: (walking up to her) There you are! (hands Ranma-chan a towel) Wouldn't you like to take a bath?

Ranma: Um, no thanks. I mean, it's okay.

Kasumi: (sternly) No it's not! You must be sweaty after your workout.

Ranma: (picking up the towel) Er, alright. [Guess I'll have to leave after the bath.]

SCENE: In the living room, Nabiki is reading the financial section of the newspaper when Akane walks in, still in her gi.

Nabiki: (looking up) Bath's ready, Akane.

Akane: Thanks!

SCENE: The Tendou bathroom. Ranma-chan is filling a bucket of water. When the bucket is full, she sits on a stool, soaps herself up and pours the contents of the bucket on her head.

Ranma: (shivering) Ooh, cold! (Noticing the hot bath) Ahh! Now what am I going to do?!

SCENE: Akane has stepped into the room separating the bathroom and the hallway. She takes off her ribbon and throws it into the hamper where she notices Ranma's clothes.

Akane: Ranma must be in here. Well, at least I'll have company.

Ranma: (in the bath) What to do, what to do?

SCENE: Akane is about to enter the bathroom when she hears a male voice. Narrowing her eyes, she puts back on her gi and slowly opens the door.

Kasumi: (at the door) Hello, may I help you?

Nodoka: Hi! I'm Ranma's mother, Saotome Nodoka.

Kasumi: Oh hello, Mrs. Saotome!

Nodoka: I trust my son arrived safely?

Kasumi: Son?

Nodoka: Yes, Ranma.

Kasumi: Er, I'm afraid she's a girl.

Nodoka: (sighing) I guess my son hasn't told you about the curse yet.

Akane: (from upstairs) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nodoka: I thought so.

SCENE: Nodoka is the only one without a surprised expression as Akane runs downstairs and into the yard.

Akane: (hefting one of the boulders in the garden) I'LL KILL HIM! DROWN HIM IN THE BATHTUB!

Nabiki: Akane, what is it? What's the rock for?

Akane: THERE'S A PERVERT IN THE BATHROOM!

Nabiki: [Didn't think there'd be anybody brave enough to peek on AKANE.] Why didn't you just kill him with your bare hands?

Akane: Because I was afraid!

Kasumi: That's odd. Ranma was in the bath just now.

Nodoka: Please put the rock down, Akane is it? That won't be necessary.

Akane: (whirling on Nodoka) I think it's VERY necessary!

SCENE: Everyone (including Soun, who came to see what all the fuss is about) turns to see the 'bathroom pervert'. He has a sheepish grin on his face, hand behind his head.

Kasumi: W-who are you?

Ranma: Saotome Ranma. (pause) Sorry about this.

Soun: I guess I should start with the introductions again. (gesturing to the Saotomes) This is my departed friend's wife...

Nodoka: Saotome Nodoka, and my son...

Ranma: Ranma.

SCENE: Silence ensues the Tendou living room. Akane continues to give Ranma dirty looks. Ranma's face is expressionless.

Nodoka: It is time I demonstrate my son's curse.

Kasumi: Curse?

Nodoka: Yes. (pulls out a bucket of water and empties the contents on Ranma's head)

Ranma-chan: (slightly pissed) What was that for!?

SCENE: The Tendous are staring at Ranma in astonishment. Ranma is staring at the ground sullenly.

Kasumi: Now he's a girl!

Akane: You have a real knack of stating the obvious, Kasumi.

Nabiki: Daddy, why are you friends with them?

Soun: They weren't like this before. Not before they went to China, and undertook that terrifying training exercise!

SCENE: Mt. Quanjing, Bayankala Range, Qinghai Province, China. We see three figures... what the hell. We all know that the three figures are Ranma, Nodoka, and the infamous tour guide! Anyone not know that? (the Editor timidly puts up a hand) Shutup! (WHACK! The author clubs the Editor into submission) Anyone else? Thank you! Now on with the story...

Guide: Here sirs, is legendary training ground Jhusenkyou. More than 100 spring here, with each own tragic legend.

Ranma: (yawning) This place isn't so impressive.

Nodoka: (jumping onto a bamboo pole) You're the one who wanted to train here.

Ranma: (jumping onto an opposite pole) Yeah, well the guidebook said this place is where all the hot martial artists train. You even pointed it out to me!

Guide: Ah sirs, what you doing?!

Nodoka: (taking a stance) You should apply yourself a little more into your studies than your martial arts. I wouldn't have to point it out to you if you studied your Chinese.

Ranma: (taking a similar stance) Hey, martial arts is my life!

SCENE: Both combatants leap at each other, exchange blows and land on different poles, only to do the same thing over again. This happens for ten minutes, neither gaining any advantage, while the guide frantically tries to catch up with them. Having enough, Nodoka whips out the katana.

Guide: (huff, puff) Sirs!

Nodoka: That's enough of the Saotome style of unarmed combat. I won't hold back now.

Ranma: I know. [But that's the way I like it.]

SCENE: Nodoka jumps into the air, twirling her sword. She then dives down at Ranma who leaps up to block her attack. There is the sound of metal against... wood? Ranma sets down again, reveiling his wooden version of Nodoka's katana.

Nodoka: You're getting better. You "almost" had me fooled.

Guide: Sirs!

Ranma: Right. (pause) Mom, why do we have to fight with weapons? I'm a lot better without them, and besides, they're such a pain!

Nodoka: If you're fighting against an unhonourable opponent or an opponent who uses a weapon as their natural style, you'll be defenseless against sharp pointy bits. Also, weapons give you an added reach.

Guide: Sirs!

Ranma: But if you remove the pointy bit, the opponent's crippled!

Nodoka: There are times when I wonder about your confidence. Now, try to stop this!

Guide: Ah sirs, very bad if fall in spring!

SCENE: Nodoka seems to dash in the air at Ranma, sword drawn and pointed at him. Ranma braces for Nodoka's attack, expecting her to collide into his weapon. However, Nodoka alters her direction and slices Ranma's bamboo pole. Ranma tumbles into the spring below, a shocked expression on his face.

Guide: Aiya! Not "Spring of Drowned Girl"!

SCENE: The surface of the water calms for a moment, then erupts as a figure rockets out. The figure, now determined as a girl, lands upon an undamaged pole. Nodoka looks at the girl with a dumbfounded expression.

Guide: There tragic story of girl who drown in spring 1500 year ago! Now whoever fall in spring...

Ranma-chan: Are we done already?

Nodoka: (in shock) L...lo...

Ranma: Huh?

Nodoka: lo-lo-LOOK AT YOURSELF!

Guide: ...take body of girl!

Ranma: (noticing for the first time he's female) ... (in shock) ...

Nodoka: (calming down. After all, she's like Kasumi) Is there any way to reverse it?

Ranma: ...

Guide: No, but if pour hot water on curse victim, victim turn back to normal. But if touch cold water, return to curse body!

Nodoka: (sighing) Well, I guess we'll have to find some hot water...

SCENE: Kasumi and Nabiki are looking at Ranma in various degrees of shock. Akane has lost her angry expression.

Soun: Jhusenkyou, the lengendary training grounds. It's location has always been shrouded in mystery. But now...

Ranma-chan: A mystery? It's listed in Mom's guidebook as a tourist attraction!

Soun: (pouring the contents of a boiling kettle on poor Ranma) So, hot water turns you back to normal.

Ranma: Hot, not BOILING!

Soun: (patting Ranma on the back) Okay, your problem isn't so bad after all!

Ranma: (confused) Huh?

Soun: My daughters. Kasumi, age 19. Nabiki, age 17. Akane, age 16. Pick one and she's your fiancee.

Nodoka: What?

Soun: Genma and I agreed a long time ago that Ranma would marry one of my daughters!

Nodoka: WHAT!? He never told me anything about that!

Ranma: (joining in) You expect me to be engaged to one of them on the basis that I've only known them for four hours?!

Soun: Er, well...yes?

Nodoka: I'm sorry Soun, but an arranged marriage is too old-fashioned for my son.

Soun: (bursting into tears) But its for the family honour!

Akane: Why should we have to marry that pervert?

SCENE: Silence engulfs the room. Akane looks a little disturbed.

Ranma: Did you just call me a pervert?

Akane: Yes!

Ranma: Why am "I" a pervert pray tell?

Akane: You were in my bathroom, pervert!

Ranma: Lemme get this straight. "I" am a pervert because Kasumi let me take a bath in your bathroom and "you" walked in on "ME"?

Akane: Er...

Nabiki: He's got a point, sis.

Akane: Fine, take HIS side why don't you!

Soun: (still wailing) The Tendou legacy will never continue! WAAHH!

Nodoka: Why don't you start acting like a man of your age. Then you'd realize your daughters can marry whomever they choose.

Soun: WWAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Nabiki: Actually, I've got a way so everyone's sort of happy.

Ranma: Spill it out!

Nabiki: Nope, it'll cost you.

Ranma: You know, your "life" is on the line here, and you simply have to make money?

Akane: (mimicing her sister) "He's got a point there, Nabiki."

Ranma: Why don't "you" act like your age, Akane is it?

SCENE: Akane starts to fume, much to Ranma's attentive eye. But before he could react, Akane lifts up the table and smacks him with it. Ranma, needless to say, goes down.

Ranma: Violent... tomboy! (collapses)

Kasumi: Oh my! I'll get the first aid kit.

Nodoka: I don't know if even staying here is a good idea, if my son continues to need medical attention.

Nabiki: Don't worry, if you pay me 20,000 yen, I'll tell you my solution.

Akane: Nabiki!

Nodoka: Well...

SCENE: Nodoka pulls from the recesses of her robe a LOT of money. Nabiki's eyes bulge for a fraction of a second before returning to their neutral calm. Nodoka counts the money needed and passes it to Nabiki's outstretched hand.

Nodoka: (catching Nabiki's slight change) We use the money for travelling expenses.

Nabiki: [Hmm, I guess having them here will be good to my wallet. Got to think of a way to take advantage of this.]

Akane: So, what's your idea?

Nabiki: There won't be an engagement.

Soun: (bursting into another round of tears) WWAAHHHH!

Nabiki: I'M NOT FINISHED! (Soun quiets down) Ranma is right, engaging one of us in less than a day is kind of pushing it.

Soun: (STILL sobbing) But I've engaged one of you before you were born!

Nabiki: Stop interrupting! (realizing something) Did you just say before I was born?

Soun: Before any of you three were born!

Nabiki: Then how did you know your friend would get a son?

Soun: Um, well...

Nabiki: Anyway, because we don't want to upset you anymore, the Saotomes will stay here to see if he's compatible with one of us. BUT, if there will be any engagement, it'll be between HIM and one of US, got it?

Soun: Oh, my daughter is trying to ruin me!

Nodoka: That seems reasonable, Nabiki.

Nabiki: Thank you, Mrs. Saotome.

Nodoka: Please Aunt Nodoka will do, to humour your father.

Ranma: (regaining consiousness) What happened?

Nabiki: You were knocked out by my sister here.

Akane: And you deserved it, too!

Ranma: What, because you can't handle the truth? Have to resort to your fists to settle something because you're too afraid to use your brain?

SCENE: Akane hefts the table again and smashes it onto Ranma's head. The table breaks under the force, and Ranma goes down again.

Ranma: Ha, told you... argh...

%End Chapter One

%Afterword Well, the first installment of "A Little Motherly Love" is finished! Do you think any of the characters other than Ranma are OOC? Send in your comments, etc. to [nshampoo ]

When I was first introduced to fanfiction, I thought "Hey, what a neat idea!" I continued to monitor the RAAC [ . ] for Ranma fanfics (and there's a lot of 'em) and read most of the poems and stories that emerged from the newsgroup. When I found Wade Tritschler's website [ . /~tritscwa] and read his "Altered Destinies" series, I thought to myself "Yes, that's how it should be done." I always thought that fanfiction is a means to explore with made characters in different situations. Even if the prose "sucked" (I use this term loosely), I found myself reading and enjoying stories where Ranma DIDN'T suddenly decide to marry Akane! Oh no, say it isn't so! I believe fanfiction should be used to put characters in situations that "would have" or "could have been". Sadly, not very many people share my view, and all the "good" (this term is also used loosely, mainly because my views are different from other people) writers write Ranma + Akane stories. I know Takahashi-san said herself that "Ranma and Akane are the only real couple" but that shouldn't stop from making fanfics of a different perspective! There are plenty of them, I realize, but usually they deal with "What would happen if in the manga/anime the character said this instead of this" or "What if I completely changed the characters" and they create an entire series after it. Tritschler's "Altered Destinies" actually change just the setting, putting our lovable Ranma characters (some with majorly refined personalities, I'll admit) in positions not many people dare to go.  
If you've stayed this long, thank you for reading my opinion, and may you live in interesting times. 


	2. Chapter 2

Celeste Byrd (nshampoo )

Word wrap so this sentence fits one line for optimum viewing pleasure=

Ranma 1/2 is copyrighted 1998 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and anyone else who rightfully owns the copyrights. This fanfic is solely for entertainment purposes and NOT for monetary benefit. Please don't sue me. Any similarities with other fanfics are purely coincidential unless stated otherwise.

This fanfic was inspired by Wade Tritschler's Altered Destinies series, and he has given me permission to use the title. Questions, comments, ideas, suggestions, and constructive criticism are always welcome.

Please read the previous chapter(s) to understand the storyline.

() Depicts character actions, emotions, sounds "" Denotes changes in the voice [] Translates thoughts Chinese dialogue

/ An Altered Destiny

%Chapter Two (01/02/98 last revised)

Akane: Good morning!

SCENE: Akane has just come down the stairs in blue dress, ready for another school day. Kasumi walks out of the kitchen.

Kasumi: Good morning, Akane!

Akane: (looking around) Where's everybody?

Kasumi: Well, Father's in the dining room playing shogi with himself again, Nabiki's still upstairs, and Mrs. Saotome is in the yard.

Akane: Ah. (pause) Where's Ranma?

Kasumi: I don't know. He was helping me with breakfast when Mrs. Saotome called for him. He might be in the yard as well.

Akane: Ranma was helping you with breakfast?

Kasumi: Oh yes, he's such a nice boy.

SCENE: Akane walks to the door that separates the house and the yard. Just as Akane slides the door open a shape flys by her. The shape is revealed to be Ranma.

Ranma: (waving) Hey, Akane!

Nodoka: Come back here, son!

SCENE: Nodoka appears from out of nowhere and throws a constant barrage of flying kicks and weapon thrusts. Ranma continually dodges the aerial attacks from Nodoka forcing himself to to be on the defense. Eventually Ranma can not continue the defense as Nodoka picks up Ranma in midair and tosses him into the pond.

Akane: (admiringly) You're very good, Auntie.

Nodoka: (landing softly on the ground) Thank you.

Ranma-chan: (getting out of the pond) Whoa! No fair, mom! I was distracted!

Nodoka: (sternly) Son, I won, and we agreed that you'd go to school if I did!

Ranma-chan: (muttering) Me and my big mouth...

Nodoka: Besides, we'll be here for a while, and it's time you had a proper education!

Ranma-chan: (whining) When am I "ever" going to use a stupid formula for the stupid volume of a stupid cone?! (indignantly) Besides, I don't have any school supplies!

Nabiki: (coming out of nowhere and tossing Ranma-chan a schoolbag) You owe me one, Ranma.

Ranma-chan: (clasping her head) Why me...

SCENE: Ranma, Akane and Nabiki are on their way to school. Akane and Nabiki are occasionally glancing up at Ranma walking on the fence. As the two sisters quicken their pace, Ranma adjusts and matches them step for step.

Akane: How do you do it?

Ranma: Huh? What did I do?

Akane: (rolling her eyes) How do you manage to walk up there?

Ranma: (surprised at the question) Um, well... it's balance practice, really...

Nabiki: "Sure" Saotome... [Showoff.]

Akane: Remember when we're there, you don't know either Nabiki or I!

Ranma: Don't worry about me, I know when I'm not wanted!

SCENE: Nodoka comes running on the fence behind Ranma and taps him on the back. Startled, Ranma starts to lose his footing. Before he can lose his balance and fall into the river, his arm snakes out and grabs the support pole of the fence. With the grace of an olympic gymnast, Ranma swings up and over the fence and lands on the sidewalk.

Akane: (amazed) [Wow.]

Nabiki: [Damn, I should have brought my camera.] Show off.

Ranma: (turning around) Shut up...

SCENE: Ranma suddenly gets splashed with some cold water. Looking around for the source, she notices an old lady splashing the sidewalk with a water dipper.

Ranma-chan: (shaking her soggy hair) Dangit, I need some hot water.

Nodoka: Actually, that's why I called you.

Ranma-chan: Called? More like tapped if you ask me.

Nodoka: (hands Ranma a thermos) This should get you through the day.

Ranma-chan: (sarcastically) How long do I have?

Nodoka: Long enough before I punish you for talking back to your mother.

Ranma: (pouring some hot water over his head) Sorry, mom.

Nodoka: Anyway, you three should hurry to school if you don't want to be late.

SCENE: Nodoka leaves the group as they head towards the high school. Just as they approach the gates however, Nabiki grabs a surprised Ranma's hand and runs into the school grounds.

Ranma: What the heck are you doing?!

Nabiki: No time to explain, I'll tell you later!

SCENE: Ranma looks back to see Akane stop and put up a defensive stance. Before Ranma could even blink, a large mob of boys come out of nowhere and start to attack her. Ranma is about to pull out of Nabiki's grasp when he realizes that Akane is beating the daylights out of the mob.

Ranma: What a weird school.

Teacher: I would like you all to meet a new student from China, Saotome Ranma.

Ranma: (bows to the class) Hello.

Teacher: Now would you care to take a seat...

Ranma: Okay.

SCENE: Ranma smiles to the class, and several girls faint. Still smiling, but slightly puzzled, Ranma takes his seat. The morning passes by slowly, with the teacher occasionally yelling at half the class to wake up and half the class to stop staring at Ranma, who is also half asleep, and staring out the window at the rain. Finally, the lunch bell rings, and everyone files out to the lunchroom. In one corner of the room, Nabiki is sitting with her friends eating.

Girl 1: Did you hear about the new student?

Girl 2: You mean Saotome? What a dream...

Girl 3: So, what's the scoop between you and Ranma, Nabiki?

Nabiki: What are you talking about?

Girl 2: We saw you holding Ranma's hand into the school.

Nabiki: (protesting) I was just dragging him into the school!

Girl 1: "Sure" you were, Nabiki.

Akane: (sitting down beside Nabiki) Cut it out! My sister's right, you know!

Girl 2: (glaring at Akane) You're interested in him too?!

Akane: (repulsed) Absolutely not! All boys are disgusting!

Girl 3: You have half the male population at your beck and call! And you say you hate boys...

Akane: Ranma's just staying with us, that's all!

Nabiki: (muttering) Spilled the beans...

Girls: WHAT?! RANMA'S STAYING WITH YOU!?

SCENE: All the girls in the lunchroom suddenly crowd around Nabiki's and Akane's table, yelling at the top of their lungs. Suddenly, the shouting dies down as a deep voice echoes through the lunchroom.

Voice: WHO DARES TO COURT THE WOMAN I LOVE?!

SCENE: Meanwhile, on the other side of the lunchroom, Ranma is eating lunch with some new friends.

Hiroshi: So Ranma, what did you pay Nabiki?

Ranma: What the heck are you talking about?

Daisuke: We saw her drag you into the school. She usually doesn't do favours like that unless somebody showed her the green mail.

Ranma: What's so hot about being DRAGGED into SCHOOL by a girl?

Hiroshi: A girl of Nabiki's caliber? Plenty. Man, she and her sister are so hot...

Daisuke: I'd give up my left arm to go out with one of them...

Ranma: (sighing and shaking his head) You guys are hopeless.

SCENE: All three boys sharply look up as several shouts are heard. Ranma's gaze rests upon the table where all the girls in the room have crowded around.

Ranma: (nudging Daisuke) What's going on?

Daisuke: I don't want to know. That's the table reserved for Nabiki's "gang".

Ranma: Gang?

Daisuke: It's where Nabiki and her friends have lunch and do their business.

Ranma: Business?

Hiroshi: Man, you're really out of it. They organize all the betting pools and monetary transactions of the entire school!

Daisuke: And if you aren't careful, they'll suck your wallet dry like a cheap partyline!

SCENE: Hiroshi and Ranma give Daisuke a strange look, who has the decency to look away. Ranma then gets up and starts to amble toward the table, bento box still in hand.

Ranma: Well, I'm gonna find out what the heck's happenin'.

Hiroshi: (calling) I wouldn't, Saotome. You'll get in deep trouble...

Ranma: Trouble's my middle name. Mind you, my first name's "Big"...

Voice: WHO DARES TO COURT THE WOMAN I LOVE?!

Ranma: Huh?

SCENE: Ranma looks over at the new voice. A tall man wearing samurai garb and carrying a bokken strides over to Nabiki's table. Several of the girls faint, several look repulsed, and several (including Akane and Nabiki) look bored.

Nabiki: Hey, Kunou.

Kunou: I doth heard that some vile fiend of a student has come to take thy hand, Akane! Nevertheless I, Kunou Takewaki, shall hath remove that cretin's clutches and free you, my goddess!

Akane: No thank you, I can handle myself.

Ranma: [This Kunou must be a real loser.] (waving) Hey Akane, Nabiki.

SCENE: The entire lunchroom goes silent as everyone stares at Ranma. This is when the whispers and rumours start.

Guy 1: This guy's on a deathwish, talking to Akane like he knows her personally.

Guy 2: Especially in front of Kunou, yet! Ranma's not going to survive very long.

Girl 1: Oh no, Kunou going to kill our one chance of happiness!

Girl 2: Maybe he'll be lenient and just break a few limbs...?

Guy 1: Nabiki must have her eye on Ranma.

Guy 2: Why's that?

Guy 1: Because she hasn't tried to make a profit on him yet!

Guy 2: My god, you're right!

SCENE: Ranma looks unfazed by the whispering. Akane is very red in the face from several unmentionable rumours, and Nabiki is still keeping her cool. Kunou points his bokken at Ranma.

Kunou: You there! You are being quite familiar with the Tendou girls! And residing with them, yet!

Ranma: (leaning his head towards Akane but keeping eye contact with Kunou) Does he always talk like this?

Akane: Usually it's even worse. You better back off. Kunou's a formidable fighter, and you'll get hurt.

Ranma: Thanks for the warning, but I won't need it.

Kunou: Who "are" you, boor?! Ah! But it is the custom to give one's own name first! Fine then! Then I shall give mine!

Ranma: Huh? Well, if you want...

Kunou: My name is Kunou-sempai. Junior. Group E. Captain of the Kendo club. Undefeated new star of the high-school fencing world. But my peers call me... the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!

SCENE: Lightning falshes outside, and startles Ranma.

Ranma: Nice touch.

Girl 1: "Blue Thunder"? You heard that, Nabiki?

Nabiki: News to me.

Ranma: Alright, I'm a freshman, group F. Um, as you already know, I'm staying at the Tendou practice hall...

Kunou: WHAT?! UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS AKANE?!

Girl 2: Thought he already mentioned it.

Nabiki: It takes a while for things to register in his head, you know.

SCENE: Kunou rushes over and slashes down at Ranma. Everyone in the room braces for the crack, but only the swish of the bokken rings out in the lunchroom. Ranma is now right beside Kunou, and is tapping him behind the back.

Ranma: I'm the heir to the Saotome school of Indiscriminate Grappling and Armed Combat... (throws his bento at Akane, who catches it) Hold this for a sec. (faces Kunou, and puts up a stance) I AM SAOTOME RANMA, AND I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!

SCENE: Furinkan High, soccer field. Everyone is sitting on the not so wet portions of the grass, sitting on towels or just in the bleachers watching the two combatants face off. Nabiki had earlier suggested that they fight outside, as to do less property damage. She had also started a betting pool, much to the dismay of her sister. Many of the more enterprising students have placed bets on the fight, with Nabiki's odds of 2 (Kunou) to 5 (Ranma).

Student 1: Ranma's taking on Kunou? Talk about dangerous.

Student 2: How much did you place on the fight?

Student 1: I bet 1000 yen on Kunou, of course. How about you?

Student 2: 5000 yen on Kunou. I need the money to take out my girlfriend somewhere.

Student 3: Yeah? Well, I bet 2000 on Ranma.

Student 1&amp;2: Are you nuts? Kunou's going to mop up the floor with Saotome!

Student 3: Well, I have nothing better to spend it on...

SCENE: This type of conversation is happening throughout the battlefield. Of course, the majority of the student body has bet on Kunou, but a few female students had hopefully bet on Ranma-kun. The battle has already started, but not in the usual sense of the word.

Kunou: So, you scoundrel. Hounding Akane and Nabiki, eh?

Ranma: Who's hounding anybody? I'm only staying with them for a while.

Kunou: I, Takewaki Kunou, will bring you to justice!

Ranma: Look here, you jackass. I...

Kunou: SILENCE, KNAVE!

SCENE: Kunou lashes out with his bokken at tremendous speeds. However, these extra speeds are wasted as Ranma is no longer there. Kunou whirls around to see Ranma hanging from a nearby tree.

Kunou: (striking again) Blast it!

SCENE: Again, Ranma is no longer where Kunou stikes out. Kunou turns to see Ranma sitting on the fence.

Akane: [Kunou's never this fast against me.]

Girl 1: (Staring at Ranma-kun on the fence) Wow, he's pretty good.

Girl 2: A match for even Kunou!

Nabiki: [More than a match for Kunou. Even more of a match for my sister, and she's good!]

Akane: (looking at Ranma) [Humph, he's not so great.]

Kunou: Coward! Stand still and fight!

Ranma: Look here, Kunou-"sempai"... (jumping off the fence to dodge a slash) Why do you care about the well-being of someone... (ducks under) Who doesn't even care about you?

Kunou: The gods have smiled upon me to take care of wicked cretins such as the likes of you!

Ranma: [The gods are more likely pitying you than smiling.] Fine, have it your way.

SCENE: Kunou once again lashes out at Ranma. This time however, Ranma comes up to block Kunou's strike. There is a snapping sound, and Kunou's bokken is broken into two.

Kunou: What sort of trickery is this?!

Ranma: It's a specialty of the Saotome school of Disarming. Now tell me, why do you care about someone like Akane?

Akane: (angry) Why, you pervert!

Ranma: (sighing) I didn't mean it that way!

Akane: Oh yeah, and what did you mean, pervert?!

Ranma: Shut up with the name-calling already! I feel like a five-year old talking with you!

Akane: (throwing her bookbag at Ranma) Why you...!

Kunou: How dare you speak to Akane that way...! (throws the remains of his bokken at Ranma's head.

Ranma: (leaping over both projectiles) Alright, you asked for it.

SCENE: Ranma leaps into the air and points a finger at Kunou's head. As Kunou raises his arm to block the attack, Ranma spins around and kicks Kunou into unconsciousness. Ragged cheers ring out from the Furinkan High student body.

Hiroshi: Finally, someone who can beat Kunou other than Akane!

SCENE: The bell suddenly rings, and the mass of students gradually enter the building. Nabiki is not among these people, for she had to talk with Kunou.

Nabiki: (disapprovingly) Kunou-sempai. You lost me a lot of money today. Now you better make amends or I'll have to increase my profits off you... Kunou?

SCENE: Nabiki turns the unconscious body of Kunou around so she can take a better look at him. When she looks at his face however, she gasps at the marking on his forehead. Not caring about the warning bell, she traces the kanji scrawled on his forehead.

Nabiki: "Fool"...?

%End Chapter Two

%Afterword Happy New Year! Finally, after three school projects and working on two other fanfic projects, I've done the second installment! Send in your comments, etc. to [nshampoo ] or, for a faster response (actually, it doesn't really matter) send them to [nshampoo .com].

It shouldn't have taken me so long to bring it out, but with school and a part-time job... oh well.

Ranma is a freshman, group F? Gosunkugi identifies himself to Kunou in the manga as so, and he's in the same class as Ranma...

Sempai? It sounds better than Upperclassman, and people who understand the Japanese would know what kind of title Upperclassman/Sempai holds.

Script or prose? Which is better?  
I've heard so much about this, with people yelling at me from both sides as to what form of writing is better. If they want my opinion, I'd say... both forms are good. What, is this person insane?! Clearly prose/script is the more superior form of writing! I mean, prose is good if there is no real action happening, and script is good to leave the reader to their imaginations... and less harder to interpret. Prose is as good as the writer who uses it. If the author doesn't follow the grammatical structure, it's hard on the eyes to read it. Script is good if prose takes too long to describe things. However, sometimes the script can be too informal.  
Why do I use script if I like both? Because it's easier for me to transfer my thoughts onto the keyboard. 


	3. Chapter 3

Celeste Byrd (nshampoo )

Ranma 1/2 is copyrighted 1998 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and anyone else who rightfully owns the copyrights. This fanfic is solely for entertainment purposes and NOT for monetary benefit. Please don't sue me. Any similarities with other fanfics are purely coincidential unless stated otherwise.

This fanfic was inspired by Wade Tritschler's Altered Destinies series, and he has given me permission to use the title. Questions, comments, ideas, suggestions, and constructive criticism are always welcome.

Please read the previous chapter(s) to understand the storyline.

() Depicts character actions, emotions, sounds "" Denotes changes in the voice [] Translates thoughts Chinese dialogue

/ An Altered Destiny

%Chapter Three (03/20/98 last revised)

SCENE: Ranma opens the classroom door to the sounds of vibrant shouting. Many of the students have stood up to cheer their new high school champion, much to the surprise of Ranma and to the dismay of Akane. Several male students come up to pat Ranma on the back for a job well done, and several females rub up to him to give him their phone numbers while earning a glare from Akane.

Ranma: (rubbing his head as he takes his seat) Damn, my head hurts. Kunou can sure know how to put someone into their misery.

Akane: (taking her seat behind behind him) But Kunou didn't even hit you!

Ranma: I'm talking about my ears. (pointing at them) They're still ringing from the stupid poetry he kept sprouting out of that strange opening.

Akane: You mean his mouth?

Ranma: His mouth? So "that's" what it was! He had it open the whole time! Poor guy, it must cut all the oxygen to his brain!

Akane: Hmph. (remembering something) By the way, what was with the finger?

Ranma: Finger?

Akane: Yes!

FLASHBACK: Furinkan High soccer field. In the battle against Kunou, Ranma leaps into the air and points a finger at Kunou's head. As Kunou raises his arm to block the attack, Ranma spins and kicks Kunou into unconsciousness.

Ranma: (remembering) Oh, "that" finger!

Akane: Yes, "THAT" finger! What was that for?!

SCENE: The noise dies down as the teacher walks into class. Ranma opens his textbook and then turns to look at Akane.

Ranma: (whispering innocently) He'll find out soon enough.

SCENE: Nabiki and Kunou are in their own class, examining a small mirror. Well, more like Kunou is examining the mirror and Nabiki is counting her rather "meager" profit.

Kunou: Hmm...

Nabiki: (looking up) Amazing, isn't it? And you don't remember being touched?

Kunou: (sneering) Hmph. And at first I thought Saotome was good... but he can't even spell!

SCENE: Kunou walks up to the blackboard and writes something on the board.

Kunou: "THIS" is how you spell it!

Nabiki: Er... (looking at the board) I hate to tell you this, but Ranma's spelt it perfectly.

Kunou: I detest you.

SCENE: Ranma is laying back on his chair, contently sleeping the day away. The teacher has long given up trying to catch him unawares, for every question he fired at him, Ranma would answer it correctly without even waking up. Any teacher would be mildly annoyed if their student could recite the entire history of Japan in their sleep. So when Ranma shot up awake shouting at the top of his lungs, the teacher saw this as a just opportunity to send him out into the hall. At the same time in another room, Kunou started to rant and was also sent out. Gee, guess what Nabiki said.

Ranma: (dodging a thrown bucket of water) Wha-?

Kunou: NEVER!

Ranma: What'd ya think you-re...?!

Kunou: (striking a pose) I will never accept your engagement to the Tendou girls!

SCENE: The hall is suddenly filled with students, all who are craning to listen to the news. Akane and Nabiki have both joined Ranma in waving off rumours.

Student 1: WHAT?! An engagement?!

Student 2: Lucky guy!

Ranma: I'd never-!

Student 3: I thought you "hated" boys, Akane!

Akane: Wait! The engagement, it's not true-!

Student 4: Nabiki! Were you paid?

Nabiki: It was our parents, we-!

Student 5: How could you, Akane?!

SCENE: Kunou pulls a new bokken out of his robes and attacks Ranma's buckets. Ranma jumps out of the path of the water and bounces away. Kunou runs after him.

Kunou: Coward! Stand your ground!

Ranma: (looking behind himself) You moron! This is no place to fight! Follow me!

Kunou: That I shall!

SCENE: As Ranma and Kunou run down the hall, the rest of the students start to follow the potential fighters.

Male students: This is great! A fight during class!

Female students: And the winner gets to go out with either Akane or Nabiki!

Ranma, Akane &amp; Nabiki: ...

SCENE: Ranma finds an open window and grabs onto the frame, ready to leap out.

Ranma: If you really want to fight, follow me outside!

Kunou: Fine! Fear not!

Student: Hey, this is the third floor!

Kunou: Ak!

Ranma: Hey Kunou, afraid of-?

SCENE: Ranma finally looks to see where he'll land. Right into the school's swimming pool. Both Kunou and Ranma disappear underwater.

Student 1: Lucky there was a pool there.

Student 2: Yeah.

Akane: [You idiot!] C'mon Nabiki.

SCENE: The pool calms down for a few seconds, then two bodies could be seen emerging. One of the bodies slams the other into the concrete and summersaults away.

Student 1: There's Kunou.

Student 2: Was that Ranma who jumped into the woods-?

Student 3: I think so, but didn't that body...

Student 2: ...look a little smaller? Yeah.

Student 1: You think he shrunk or something?

Student 3: No, probably an illusion.

SCENE: Down below, Kunou groggily wakes up. He thinks about his last fight with Saotome in the pool. He then realizes something odd about his opponent. When he had grabbed Ranma, he was sure he felt...

Kunou: That was... a woman. Yes, a woman. Which means... (gets angry) Saotome Ranma, you coward! Hiding from the great Kunou! Where do you think you've escaped?!

SCENE: Ranma-chan is in a tree, wringing her soaked clothing. She grimices as she recalls the 'fight.'

Ranma-chan: What a pervert. He didn't even have to squeeze "that" hard! Well, I guess he knows about me.

Akane: You fool!

Ranma-chan: What?

Akane: (coming out under the tree) Just how dumb can you be? Jumping into the pool of your own free will!

Ranma-chan: Waitasec, I didn't even know the pool was there!

Akane: Oh, like you expect me to believe you could jump three stories without getting hurt?

Ranma-chan: Believe it or not, it's true.

Akane: Whatever.

Ranma-chan: Just shut up, will you?

Nabiki: (coming up beside Akane) I guess you won't need this kettle then.

Ranma-chan: No! I mean, yes! I need it!

Akane: Huh?

Kunou: (from a distance) Whither Saotome?!

Akane: I'll buy us some time. Nabiki, give the kettle to Ranma so he can change back!

Nabiki: Right. (as Akane leaves, she looks up at Ranma) Er, you wouldn't mind getting down first?

SCENE: On Furinkan's main field, Akane confronts Kunou, who is still sopping wet.

Kunou: Eh? Tendou Akane?

Akane: (stepping into a stance) Kunou-sempai, I challenge you!

Kunou: Akane... Oh Akane... (sighing) Never did I dream "you" would challenge me for a date! So be it! If you win, I shall let you go out with me! Thus, I shall lose with all my might!

Akane: (repulsed) Who wants to go out on a date with you?! [Ranma, change back while I buy you some time!]

SCENE: Kunou steps forward and slashes his bokken down upon Akane. At the last moment, Akane claps her hands, catching the blade in her palms. Using the blade as a lever, she drops to the ground, trips Kunou onto her leg and, like a spring board, Akane kicks her leg out causing Kunou to go flying into the woods.

Akane: (panting) That'll take care of... (realizing the trajectory of Kunou's flight) Oh no.

SCENE: Nabiki has finished handing the kettle to Ranma-chan and is now waiting expectantly for her to change back. Ranma is about to lift the kettle to pour its contents when Kunou comes flying down and into the kettle. Surprisingly, Kunou remains suspended on the kettle.

Nabiki: Kunou!

Kunou: (turning his head to look at the kettle's holder) You're that girl!

Akane: (running up) You're still a girl?!

Ranma-chan: What'dya expect?!

Kunou: Have you seen a boy with a pigtail come by here?

Ranma: Uh-uh.

Kunou: Hmph. That coward, running away from a fight! No doubt he feared my prowess. He is no man! HE IS NO MAN!

SCENE: Ranma drops the kettle, causing Kunou to fall three metres on his head. Kunou of course could not feel the pain after falling on his head constantly during childhood. It was a small miracle Kunou even went to high school.

Ranma: I'm not going to sit around and take this! I can take you any day of the week! (pulling a Kenpou stance) C'mon! Fight!

Kunou: How amusing. And if you win... (strikes out at Ranma, who dodges) I will allow you with date with me!

Ranma: And who's asking... (grabs the bokken as leverage and kicks Kunou in the face) To go out with you?!

Kunou: [This girl... is skilled! Just as good as Akane! No... better than Akane!]

Ranma: (twirling the bokken in one hand) And guess what? Saotome Ranma's better than me!

Kunou: [Who is she?]

Ranma: C'mon, lets go home.

Nabiki: School is still in session, you know.

SCENE: Music can be heard drifting out of the training hall. Inside, Ranma-chan is playing a flute while perfectly balancing on her head. Nodoka is coaching her on the technique, and Kasumi is watching the entire facade. After a few minutes, Ranma stops playing, and Kasumi claps.

Kasumi: That was wonderful!

Ranma-chan: (blushing slightly) Thank you, Kasumi.

Kasumi: Where did you learn to play all those instruments?

Ranma-chan: (looking around at the various musical instruments laying on the mats) When we travelled, part of the training was to play music while performing martial arts. It's calming, and helps me attain my rhythm.

Kasumi: But why are you a girl?

Ranma: Well, it's kinda embarrassing to play the flute as a guy.

Kasumi: Well, it's time for me to go fix dinner.

Ranma-chan: I'll help you.

Kasumi: Why thank you, Ranma.

Nodoka: In a minute, Kasumi. I have to talk to my son for a moment.

SCENE: Kasumi leaves the dojo and into the house. Back in the training hall, Nodoka and Ranma are tidying up and putting the mats away.

Nodoka: So, how was your first day in a new school?

Ranma: It was okay.

Nodoka: I heard you got into a fight there.

Ranma: Three fights, actually.

Nodoka: (incredious) Three fights?! Didn't I teach you only to fight in self-defense?

Ranma: It "was" in self-defense. All three were with the same person!

Nodoka: I hope you didn't start a grudge or anything.

Ranma: Don't worry about me, mom.

Nodoka: I'm not. I'm worrying about your opponent. Anyway, I heard Akane and Nabiki looked after you today.

Ranma: It wasn't like I asked them to.

Nodoka: Like it or not, you have to thank them.

Ranma: What?!

Nodoka: Are you a man?

Ranma: Right now? No.

Nodoka: Even a woman shows graditude, you know.

Ranma: (sighing) All right, I'll do it.

Nabiki: Come on, Akane. What's so wrong about a boy who turns into a girl?

Akane: Lots of things!

SCENE: Nabiki is in Akane's room, practicing some simple leg exercises. Akane is at her desk doing her homework.

Nabiki: It's not so bad, if you think about it.

Akane: It's easy for you to say. Everyone's spreading rumours about us! They're saying he's our fiance!

Nabiki: Well, he is.

Akane: Do you want everyone thinking "we're" perverts, too?

SCENE: Behind the door, Ranma stops in mid-knock and angrily walks down stairs.

Ranma: Why that little-! And I'm supposed to be thanking HER?!

SCENE: It is after dinner, and the sun is setting. Nabiki is watching it set from her bedroom window. She liked to watch the sun set, for it always calmed her. Nabiki was about to close the blinds when Ranma (in male form) appeared upside-down and knocking on the glass.

Nabiki: (opening the window) What is it?

Ranma: Um, well... I'd like to say... thanks.

Nabiki: (completely caught off guard) For what?

Ranma: Um, for helping me at school today.

Nabiki: I didn't do anything but give you the kettle!

Ranma: I know... but thanks anyway.

SCENE: Ranma then bends his legs causing him to flip away from the window and onto the roof. Nabiki shakes her head and closes the window. There is a knocking at her door, and Nabiki crosses the room to open it. Akane is standing on the other side.

Akane: I heard talking in this room. What happened?

Nabiki: Nothing, really. I just turned on my stereo a little too loud, that's all.

Akane: Oh. Okay.

SCENE: Akane goes back to her room and closes the door. Nabiki closes her own door, sits at her desk and lays her head on her arms.

Nabiki: Hmm. He's not entirely bad after all...

SCENE: The next day. Kunou walks up to Nabiki and puts a wad of cash on her desk. Nabiki looks at it uncomprehendingly for a minute before putting her book away.

Nabiki: A gift for me?

Kunou: Had this fair sum of money been a gift for thou I would doth told. I need some information concerning a girl with a pigtail and Chinese clothes.

Nabiki: [Should I tell him I know who he's talking about?] And you want me to get it for you.

Kunou: Correct.

Nabiki: [Well, I guess it won't hurt if I give only a little.] I know the pigtailed girl.

Kunou: WHAT! Can this be true?! (goes to his desk and writes a letter) [If she thinks she can defeat Kunou Takewaki and simply walk away, she is sadly mistaken!] (hands the letter to Nabiki) Give this to the pigtailed girl the next time you see her!

Ranma: 'Meet me on Sunday at the tenth hour in the second field of the Furinkan High School'? (to Nabiki) Sounds like a duel.

Nabiki: It "was" addressed to your girl side. Kunou really hates to lose!

Ranma: (crumpling the letter) Hmph. I'll be there.

SCENE: It is Sunday. Ranma-chan is walking home in a state of shock, a bundle of roses in her hand. Akane sees her and walks up.

Akane: What happened?

Ranma: ...

Akane: (looking at the bouquet) No, don't tell me... he likes your girl side! (breaks down laughing)

Ranma: ... HEY! It's not funny, you know!

Akane: (between laughs) It sure is to me!

Ranma: (angry) No! I'm a guy! A guy!

Akane: But currently in female form!

Ranma: ... Oh forget it! It's not like you understand anyway.

Akane: (watching Ranma walk off) [What was that all about?]

SCENE: Suddenly, a voice can heard from above. Akane looks up to see a blur cascading down on Ranma, and a glint of metal could be seen.

Voice: SAOTOME RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!

%End Chapter Three

%Afterword Amazing, ain't it? Once you finish a school project they throw seven more at you. Send in your comments, etc. to [nshampoo ] or to [nshampoo .com]. Special thanks to everyone who sended in comments and I've replied to personally, they of course know who they are. Thanks to Wade Tritschler for pre-reading my work and giving me helpful suggestions to improve my 'writing style.'

If anyone's interested, check out my second attempt at a fanfic at [ . ml]. It's a crossover between Ranma 1/2 and All-Purpose Cultural Cat-Girl Nuku Nuku. It's in prose, so you can shut your mouth now. 


	4. Chapter 4

Celeste Byrd (nshampoo )

Ranma 1/2 is copyrighted 1998 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and anyone else who rightfully owns the copyrights. This fanfic is solely for entertainment purposes and NOT for monetary benefit. Please don't sue me. Any similarities with other fanfics are purely coincidental unless stated otherwise.

This fanfic was inspired by Wade Tritschler's Altered Destinies series, and he has given me permission to use the title. Questions, comments, ideas, suggestions, and constructive criticism are always welcome.

Please read the previous chapter(s) to understand the storyline.

() Depicts character actions, emotions, sounds "" Denotes changes in the voice or quotes from other characters [] Translates thoughts Chinese dialogue

/ An Altered Destiny

%Chapter Four (08/24/98 last revised)

Voice: SAOTOME RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!

Ranma: Wha-?

SCENE: Ranma-chan leaps out of the way to avoid the aerial assault. The mysterious figure lands on the ground and tries to disembowel her, but Ranma-chan simply ducks the metal object. She sidesteps the next thrust and vaults back, defensive stance ready. Then, as mysteriously as the figure appeared, it jumped onto a nearby fence and ran away. Ranma-chan briefly wondered if she should follow when Akane runs up to her.

Akane: What was that?!

Ranma-chan: I don't really know. [The style seems familiar though. I wonder where I saw it before.]

Akane: What do you mean you don't know?! That person tried to kill you! You could of at least seen their face!

Ranma-chan: Right. I'll just search all of Tokyo for a face with a grey cloth over it. I'm sure the person won't take it off for a few days. I mean, a covered face is sure not going to be inconspicuous in a public area, especially on a warm day like this.

Akane: (getting angrier than usual) So why "didn't" you follow?!

Ranma-chan: I was being sarcastic. There's no point in running after 'im. He's more likely to return and try again. [If it "is" a he. Hard to tell with that clothing.] Anyway, were you worried about me?

Akane: WHAT?! Worried about a pervert like you?!

Ranma-chan: (shaking her head) There you go again. Why don't you just drop it? It's very annoying to be called names, especially when they're not true.

Akane: Why should I? You turn into girl half the time. You probably like looking at yourself in the mirror!

Ranma-chan: (sighing) Will you ever grow up? The curse ain't my fault!

Akane: So it's your mother's? Is that it? You like to blame your problems on other people?

Ranma-chan: Don't bring my mom into this. It's not her fault either. Anyway, why are you always so angry? Doesn't it tire you?

Akane: Mind your own business!

Ranma-chan: And you mind yours. Being a martial artist ain't just brute strength and self defense, it's about control and discipline. If you really want to become good at the art, I really suggest you open your mind up a bit.

Akane: I "was" good at the art, and then you came along!

Ranma-chan: Really? I suppose beating up on misguided boys everyday at school who don't stand a chance against you is proof of your skill? (realizing something) Yeah, I was kinda wondering about that. Why "do" they fight you everyday?

Akane: (anger now directed to someone else) It was that idiot Kunou...

FLASHBACK: Kunou {{AKANE CAN ONLY BE TAKEN OUT IF YOU DEFEAT HER! I WILL PERMIT NO OTHER TERMS!}}

Ranma-chan: So now they attack you to try to go out with you? (pause) Am I right in assuming Kunou tries every morning?

Akane: (remembering how Kunou fought against Ranma) And for some reason I always win!

Ranma-chan: Well, when a guy fights a girl, he lets up a lot.

Akane: Don't underestimate me! Try me for real sometime!

Ranma-chan: No way. Violent or not, I can't fight a girl. It's not right.

Akane: You fight with your mom everyday...

Ranma-chan: That's training. Besides, if my dad were still here, I'd be training with him.

Akane: ...

Ranma-chan: Anyway, is there any hot water around here? I forgot to bring a thermos.

Akane: Why don't you just wait until you get home?

Ranma-chan: To be honest with ya, I don't like being in girl form any longer than necessary. I've gotten used to the curse, but I still don't like it.

Akane: ... Yeah, okay. There's a clinic nearby.

Lady: Hot water? Just a moment, Akane dear.

Akane: Thank you very much.

SCENE: While Ranma-chan is waiting for Akane to come out, a hand taps her on the back. Whirling around, she notices the hand to belong to a skeleton.

Ranma-chan: YAAA!

Man: (holding skeleton) Oh, pardon me. Nothing to worry about dear! This is just Betty, my skeleton.

Ranma-chan: ...

Akane: Ranma, here's the hot... (noticing the man) Oh! Doctor Tofu! Er, good afternoon! (plants the kettle on Ranma-chan's head)

Dr. Tofu: Oh hello Akane! Good afternoon! No new injuries, I hope?

Akane: (blushing slightly) No sir... I mean, I haven't done anything that would...

Ranma: (pouring the contents of the kettle on his head around the corner) Interesting. Akane likes him, huh?

SCENE: A few minutes later, Akane comes around the corner with him. They both start walking home.

Ranma: Who was that?

Akane: That was Doctor Tofu, the chiropractor.

Ranma: Martial arts master too, is he?

Akane: Huh? How could you tell?

Ranma: [Sneaking up on me like that. He erased all sense of his presence.] I had a feeling.

Akane: Yes, he's very good. He doesn't look like it though, does he? Ever since I was little, he's taken care of my injuries.

Ranma: You get injured a lot?

Akane: ...

Ranma: Anyway, isn't he a man?

Akane: Yes, so?

Ranma: Well, don't you hate men?

Akane: ... No! I... hate... (punts Ranma away) BOYS!

Ranma: (disappearing into the sky) Why did'ya do "that" for?!

SCENE: Sunday afternoon. Ranma-kun steps into the Tendou household, rubbing his cheek from impacting with the ground. Kasumi greets him from the kitchen.

Kasumi: Welcome home, Ranma-kun!

Ranma: (somewhat cheerfully) Hey, Kasumi. Need help with anything?

Kasumi: No, not right now. Thank you for offering though!

Ranma: No problem. Hey, do you know where my mom is?

Kasumi: (thinking for a moment) Why yes! She said she went out for some groceries.

Ranma: Where's your dad?

Kasumi: Oh, he's gone to buy some more sake. He drank his entire cache of it last night.

Ranma: Why?

Kasumi: I think he was happy for you supporting the engagement.

Ranma: [I did not support anything!] Thanks. Um, do you know where Akane or Nabiki might be?

Kasumi: Nabiki said she had some business to take care of, and Akane said she was going to visit some friends.

Ranma: [Good. I don't think I'd be able to handle them right now.]

SCENE: Ranma wanders around the house, not knowing what to do. His wandering leads him to the practice hall, where he finds all the musical instruments from last night laying around. He picks up instruments at random and drops them carefully on the mat again. After a while he picks up a violin and leaps onto the roof. He tunes the strings and then proceeds to play the melody of "Pacabel Canon." After a while, he gets bored of it and jumps back down. Laying down the instrument in the dojo, he heads towards the kitchen.

Ranma: I'm hungry. I wonder if Kasumi has anything to eat.

SCENE: Kasumi is busy cooking dinner and reading a book she had borrowed from the library. She reads a page and stirs at the same time. When she turned a page she would check the pan opposite the pot she was stirring. After a while she gets so absorbed in her book that she doesn't notice the food in the pan starting to burn. As soon as she smells the smoke however, she quickly puts down the book and tries to get the meal under control. In her haste, the book knocks over a bottle of cooking oil, which starts to ooze all over the floor. Kasumi is too busy with the pan that she doesn't notice. Of course, once she takes a step, she begins to slip.

Kasumi: (crying out) AAHHH!

SCENE: Ranma walks into the kitchen. Noticing Kasumi's plight, he dashes towards her in time and catches her before she can fall. He holds her in his arms and patiently waits for her to open her eyes.

Ranma: (softly) Kasumi, are you okay?

Kasumi: (weakly nodding her head) ...

Ranma: (noticing the spilled oil) Hey, we better clean this thing-

SCENE: Ranma puts Kasumi down and is about to get a mop when Kasumi loses her balance again on the slippery floor. There is no time to recover however, and she ends up taking Ranma down with her. She lands on top of him, Ranma bracing her fall. They both lay there for a moment, too stunned to make a move. There would have been no problem with this a minute later, Kasumi would get up and apologize to Ranma who would in turn apologize himself. Unfortunately within that minute, the entire family decides to come home and converge at the kitchen door.

Nabiki: Sis?

Soun: (crying tears of joy) Oh, my little girl is going to get married!

Nodoka: (noticing the oil) Son? What happened here?

Akane: (not noticing anything but the downed couple) RANMA, YOU BIG PERVERTED JERK!

Kasumi: (getting off of Ranma and blushing deeply) ...

Ranma: (blushing) Hey! It's not what it looks like!

SCENE: Akane doesn't wait for an explanation as she opens the kitchen window and kicks Ranma out of it. Nodoka gives Akane a look, who has the decency to avert her gaze. Soun has already opened a bottle of sake and is downing it like there is no tomorrow. Kasumi looks a little disappointed.

Nodoka: (sternly) Why did you kick my son out the window, Akane?

Akane: (sheepishly) But he was coming on to my sister!

Nodoka: I don't know what goes on inside your mind, but what I saw was a little accident. If it were not for my son, your sister would have an apron drenched with cooking oil.

Akane: (finally noticing the oil) Oh. I'm sorry Kasumi, Auntie.

Nodoka: Sorry isn't going to help me. Try saying it to Ranma when he gets back.

Ranma: (staggering home, supported by a pole) Stupid... tomboy. It was an... accident Kasumi landed on... top of me.

FLASHBACK: Ranma had landed through the roof of a bath house, more specifically, the female side. It must have been his auspicious luck that this group of girls happened to think men were nothing but perverted sex maniacs who deserved to be whacked in the private regions.

Ranma: [Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. You'd think Akane kicked me there on purpose. Ow.]

SCENE: As he is dragging himself home, he catches sight of Nabiki coming his way. He weakly manages to wave to her. Nabiki catches sight of him and runs over.

Nabiki: Ranma, what happened to you?!

Ranma: I landed in a bath house.

Nabiki: Ouch. Need any help getting home?

Ranma: No thanks, I'll be fine.

Nabiki: Okay. See you later then.

Ranma: Where are you going?

Nabiki: Kunou said he wanted to see me.

Ranma: [I wonder what for?]

SCENE: Kunou and Nabiki are sitting in an ice cream parlour. Nabiki is drinking a strawberry smoothie while Kunou is searching through the pack he brought with him. A minute later he finds what he's looking for and drops it in front of Nabiki. It is a stuffed panda.

Nabiki: What's this?

Kunou: (blushing slightly) A present.

Nabiki: (handing it back to Kunou) Not my style.

Kunou: Did I say this present was for you, Tendou Nabiki? This sweet treasure I save for my Goddess in pigtails!

SCENE: As Kunou is saying this, Nabiki is taking a drink of her smoothie. Once the sentence leaves Kunou's mouth, Nabiki spits out her drink in surprise. Sadly, Kunou happens to be in the way.

Nabiki: Now look at what you made me do.

Kunou: (fruit drink dripping down his face) What... I made you do?

SCENE: Monday morning, Furinkan High School. Ranma is getting ready to sit down for class when the door to the classroom opens. Standing in the door frame is one Tendou Nabiki.

Akane: (looking up from her desk) Nabiki?

Nabiki: (beckoning to Ranma) Hey Ranma. Kunou wants to see you.

Ranma: Huh?

Ranma: So, you wanted me, Kunou?

Kunou: That will be Sempai to you!

SCENE: The two students are just outside the entrance to the high school, near a drainage pipe. Ranma looks pensive, and Kunou looks slightly angry.

Kunou: Here! (drops the stuffed panda in Ranma's arms)

Ranma: ...

Kunou: Tell me why I must give this to you, heathen!

Ranma: Say again?

Kunou: Answer me! Why?!

FLASHBACK: Nabiki {{If you want to give that pigtailed girl your panda, give it to Saotome Ranma.}}

Kunou: ... quoth Tendou Nabiki! How do you know my pigtailed Goddess of Love?!

Ranma: [...] Forget it. (tossing the bear back to Kunou) Forget her. Trust me.

Kunou: What?!

Ranma: If it was up to me, you'd never see... your pigtailed Goddess ever again. (walks away)

Kunou: [What? What?]

Ranma: [Ugh. I think I'm gonna be sick. "Pigtailed Goddess of Love" indeed.]

SCENE: Ranma decides he needs to let off some steam. As he turns the corner, he is splashed with some dirty water from above.

Girl: (from the window on the fourth floor) Oh sorry about that! Are you okay?

Ranma-chan: ...

Kunou: ["... you'll never see... your pigtailed Goddess ever again"?] WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! (running around the corner Ranma disappeared to) SAOTOME RANMA!

SCENE: Kunou looks around. There is a puddle of water on the ground, but no pigtailed boy in sight. Kunou starts to get angry.

Kunou: (swiping at a convenient tree) Ranma you coward! So quick to run, are you?!

Ranma-chan: (falling out of said tree) Oof!

Kunou: You... You're the girl!

Ranma-chan: (tightening her pants) ...

Kunou: (rushing towards Ranma-chan) How I've missed y-

Ranma-chan: (planting a fist in Kunou's face) Back off, creep!

Kunou: (embracing her) I shall never let you go!

SCENE: The two are splashed by a kettle of hot water. Kunou looks at the source who in turn looks at Ranma-kun.

Nabiki: Sorry about that, Ranma. Too hot for you?

Kunou: Ranma?

Ranma-kun: Okay, honey... (kicks Kunou away) Time to let go! (standing up) Do you get it now? See ya. (walks towards Nabiki)

Kunou: Hold it, Saotome! Where have you hidden my Goddess?! Kunou-  
sempai will not be fooled by such trickery!

Ranma: (after facefaulting) Listen Kunou...

Nabiki: Hmm... He won't get it unless we spell it out.

Ranma: Could you try, Nabiki?

Nabiki: Why not. (beckoning to Kunou) Over here, Kunou-chan. You know that girl, your Goddess in the pigtails? Well...

Kunou: What are you saying, Tendou Nabiki?

Nabiki: Her body, and her soul, they're all his. I'm sure you know what I mean.

Ranma: Er Nabiki, that wasn't a good explanation.

Kunou: Ha! That is all the explanation that is needed! (swings at Ranma with his bokken, who jumps over it) TYRANT!

Ranma: I don't think you've got it yet, Kunou.

Kunou: That will be Kunou-sempai to you, enslaver of women!

Ranma: Oh, get a grip!

Kunou: I shall drive your evil influence away! I shall free all women from your demonic clutches! (continually striking out at Ranma-kun)

Ranma: Oh? (catching Kunou's bokken and swinging his leg over to kick him in the side) So you'll forget her if I win?

SCENE: The kick manages to dislodge some pieces of paper from Kunou's robes. Ranma catches one and begins to read it.

Ranma: Hey! This is-

Kunou: YOU FOOL! (slashes down and cuts Ranma on the side of the ribs, drawing blood)

Ranma: (falls to the ground in pain) Ugh!

Kunou: (closing in for the kill) You will die!

%End Chapter Four

%Afterword

Finally after four months of having the workplace and the education system drive my arse into the ground, my schedule is starting to clear up. I used to have about five minutes a week on average for fanfic writing, and most of it was spent on Project NK-Ranma (a crossover attempt with All-Purpose Cultural Cat-Girl Nuku Nuku). Now that I have a lot more time, I can get back to writing more ALML.

For the next few weeks, I'm going to devote most of my fanfic time to ALML, because a) NK-Ranma has more chapters, b) it overshadows ALML by a hefty margin, c) I feel like it, and d) I've got tons of mail asking me when the next chapter will come out.

The kitchen scene of Ranma catching Kasumi's fall was inspired by Jared Ornstead's Mirrors Multiplied. A copy of it can be found at:  
. Of course, when I mean inspired I mean that it gave me a similar idea.

Next week, I'm going to Florida. As soon as I get back (in one week) I'll write some more ALML. Last week I went to Denmark, so I couldn't reply to any e-mail within that week. Don't worry. After Florida I won't have any vacations for at least a year. 


	5. Chapter 5

Celeste Byrd (nshampoo )

Ranma 1/2 is copyrighted 1998 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and anyone else who rightfully owns the copyrights. This fanfic is solely for entertainment purposes and NOT for monetary benefit. Please don't sue me. Any similarities with other fanfics are purely coincidental unless stated otherwise.

This fanfic was inspired by Wade Tritschler's Altered Destinies series, and he has given me permission to use the title. Questions, comments, ideas, suggestions, and constructive criticism are always welcome.

Please read the previous chapter(s) to understand the storyline.

() Depicts character actions, emotions, sounds "" Denotes changes in the voice or quotes from other characters [] Translates thoughts Chinese dialogue

/ An Altered Destiny

%Chapter Five (08/24/98 last revised)

SCENE: Ranma is clutching his side on the ground. Nabiki is standing a few metres away, uncertain of what to do. Kunou is hovering over Ranma menacingly, bokken ready to strike.

Kunou: YOU WILL DIE!

SCENE: Kunou slashes down at Ranma, his bokken whistling its song of pain and death. Unfortunately for Kunou the song was not meant for Ranma as he rolls out of the danger zone. Still clutching the scrap of paper, Ranma springs onto his feet. He balances precariously on one foot, still recovering from Kunou's lucky shot. Too distracted to focus on him, but not too distracted to ignore his opponent completely, Ranma is busy reading the love note while evading Kunou's wild lashes.

Ranma: "My dear Akane, how I long to capture your heart and be by your side forever," what in the name of-

Kunou: You look elsewhere in the midst of battle. (thrusting out at Ranma) YOU DO NOT TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!

Nabiki: Watch out!

SCENE: Kunou's sword strike was aimed at Ranma's heart. The Chinese-  
clothed martial artist leans back to elude it, but manages to lose his equilibrium. In order to avoid any sucker shots from the kendoist, Ranma curls his body into a ball and barrels into a statue about twenty metres away from the fight. When he comes to a stop on his head, he notices Akane watching him from behind the statue. She gives him a look of open contempt.

Akane: I think you should know, when Kunou-sempai fights a male opponent, he is very skilled!

Ranma: (still on his head with his arms crossed) And I think you should know that it doesn't take a university degree to figure that out!

Akane: Oh? (punts him back towards Kunou) Then go ahead and get yourself killed!

SCENE: Ranma arcs his body to perform several somersaults in the air. Kunou readies his wooden sword, waiting for Ranma to get closer to him.

Kunou: The game ends!

Ranma: (flying towards the kendoist) Huh?

Kunou: STRIKESTRIKESTRIKESTRIKESTRIKESTRIKE-!

SCENE: Ranma frantically twists his body around to dodge the many sword thrusts executed by Kunou. He falls down as Kunou continues to press his attack, trying to maintain the advantage. A few manage to tag him, the strikes ripping Ranma's shirt.

Ranma: YOW!

Nabiki: (noticing the statue starting to crumble underneath the currents of air from Kunou's assault) Whoa. Just the air pressure...

Akane: (stepping back to avoid the falling mortar) Ahh!

Ranma: (getting pissed) That's it! (pulls out his wooden sword out of nowhere) How do you like this, Kunou-"sempai"!

SCENE: Ranma uses his own sword to parry Kunou's constant stabbing with a terrible effiency. With each cut, each thrust Kunou made, it would be blocked perfectly by Ranma's weapon. If Kunou increased the speed, Ranma would adapt to it without pause.

Kunou: (getting fustrated) [It seems that the whelp is resorting to trickery to win this. I cannot allow it in the name of the Kunou clan! I must win! Even if it means to resort to my own unorthodox methods!]

Ranma: [Ha. I guess mom was right after all. When fighting against a guy with a weapon, match him with your own.] (noticing Kunou's change in attitude) [Good, he's tiring down. Either that or he's planning something.]

Kunou: [Now to use the ultimate technique of distraction!] Foul knave, look over there!

Ranma: (looking away) What?

Kunou: HA! (slashes at Ranma) I have you, you fool!

Nabiki &amp; Akane: WATCH OUT!

Akane: ...IDIOT!

SCENE: There is a blur of motion, and Ranma stands in a one-legged relaxed posture. Kunou grins for a moment, then collapses to the ground face-first, his bokken sliding out from his hands.

Nabiki: How... how did you...

SCENE: Ranma walks casually towards Nabiki, while Akane hesitantly walks over to the unconscious kendoist. She turns him over and gasps.

Akane: Kunou was kicked repeatedly, and each blow has hit a vulnerable spot!

Nabiki: You "kicked" him?! But I never saw your feet move!

Ranma: (removing the kinks in his neck, still clutching the note) Well, Kunou-"sempai" didn't have much, did he?

Akane: What do you mean? You took a hit too, didn't you?

Ranma: Oh, that!

Nabiki: Sure you're alright?

Ranma: It doesn't even itch!

SCENE: Nabiki pokes it, causing Ranma to double over in pain.

Nabiki: So Kunou didn't have much, huh?

Akane: (remembering something) Hey, what distracted you in that fight? (noticing the crumpled paper in Ranma's hands) What's this?

Ranma: Nothing, really!

Akane: (grabbing the paper from Ranma's hands and reading it) Why, you pervert-!

Akane: Dr. Tofu, a patient for you.

Dr. Tofu: (examining Akane's handiwork) This is astounding! This sword wound is not really serious, it seems to he healing fine. How long ago was this?

Nabiki: Half an hour ago.

Dr. Tofu: Amazing! (turning serious) But the wound is "nothing" compared to these dislocations and contusions...

Akane: ...

Nabiki: (whispering) You think you overdid it a little, Akane?

Dr. Tofu: (looking up at the Tendou sisters) This is brutal! What kind of thug did this to him?

Akane: Well, er...

Ranma: A... A...

Dr. Tofu: Hmm?

Ranma: A violent tomboy... did this to me.

Akane: (lifting the patient bed Ranma was laying on, sending him to the floor) Say that one more time Ranma, and I'll-

Dr. Tofu: ...

Akane: (blushing) Oop.

Dr. Tofu: Did you do this, Akane?

Akane: Um... Well... That is... Uh...

Ranma: [What's with the sweet and innocent act, huh?]

SCENE: A few minutes pass in the clinic, no one saying anything. Suddenly, Doctor Tofu slaps his leg and starts to chuckle.

Dr. Tofu: I thought so! HAHAHA!

Nabiki: Huh?

Dr. Tofu: For instance, (lifting Ranma onto the bed) the way this joint has been moved... (crack!) that's Akane's touch, all right! HAHA!

Ranma: OW! ACK!

Dr. Tofu: (punching Ranma's spine) You're Ranma, aren't you? (twisting Ranma's neck around) I hear you're to wed one of the Tendou girls.

Ranma: (In obvious pain) Th-

Akane: That's what our father decided-

Nabiki: Not us!

Dr. Tofu: Well, it "is" still too early to decide yet, huh? You're just children, after all.

Akane: Yes, Doctor. [To him I'm just a child. (sigh)]

Ranma: THAT HURTS YOU KNOW!

Dr. Tofu: What? Someplace still hurts? Show me.

Ranma: Right- (noticing all the pain gone) Hey, I'm okay!

Akane: Isn't he a great doctor?

Ranma: [He must of had enough practice from you.]

Dr. Tofu: I'll write a note to excuse you all from being late.

Nabiki: Thank you, Doctor Tofu.

Akane: C'mon, everyone!

Dr. Tofu: Just a minute, Ranma. I'd like to have a talk with you for a moment.

Ranma: Sure. You guys go on ahead.

Dr. Tofu: Well Ranma, fiance or not, try and get along with them.

Ranma: Hey, I try to! Kasumi's not a problem, (notices Doctor Tofu twitch slightly) I help her around the house everyday. Nabiki, well... I don't think I've done anything to tick her off yet. From what I hear at school, she's a real mercenary when it comes to money. As for Akane, well... (looks up into the sky) She reacts to the slightest thing! It's not like I try to pick a fight with her or anything...

Dr. Tofu: Ah, but they're all very sweet girls.

Ranma: What?!

Dr. Tofu: Don't act so suprised. You'll find out soon enough. (pats Ranma on the back) Now, better get to school.

Ranma: See ya, Doc. [Sweet? Kasumi, probably. Nabiki, maybe. Akane, like hell!]

SCENE: As he turns around the corner to get to school, he is met by the Tendou girls.

Nabiki: What were you taking about?

Ranma: Nothing, really. He was just sympathizing with me.

Akane: For what?

Ranma: Never you mind. I don't want to go see him again.

Akane: ...

Ranma: [Hah. Sweet girls? Not very likely.]

SCENE: It is after school. Most of the students have already left the premises. Those who still on the grounds are either in detention or attending club meetings. Ranma is not one of them, but he had decided he needed to work off some stress. Earlier in the morning his legs gave away, and Ranma was forced to stay in the classroom the entire lunch hour, then carried by either Akane and Nabiki or a bunch of girls to his gym class and back. The feeling in his legs came back during the last period, but he felt he had suffered enough punishment and vowed to learn how to do what Doctor Tofu did himself. Just to make sure his legs were in working order, Ranma wanted to run around the school track. After about thirty laps, Ranma feels a lot better. He picks up his pack and is about jump over the fence when he notices a bandanna-clad boy standing by the school gates.

Ranma: [He looks kinda familiar. That bandanna... Hibiki Ryouga? What the hell is he doing here?]

SCENE: Ranma is about to approach the boy when he notices him.

Ryouga: Ranma?! You will die!

Ranma: [Aw man. Why is it that everyone wants to kill me? First Akane, then Kunou, then some weird person, and now Ryouga! What next?] (breaks into a run)

Ryouga: Come back here, coward! (chasing after him)

Ranma: What the hell do you want, Ryouga?!

Ryouga: So you "do" remember me!

Ranma: How could I forget?! I waited four days to fight with you! Talk about worse sense of direction!

Ryouga: You think I didn't try to get to the lot in time?!

Ranma: It's right behind your house!

Ryouga: Well "excuse" me, momma's boy!

Ranma: Pig!

Ryouga: Coward!

Ranma: Chicken!

Ryouga: IDIOT!

Ranma: PORKER!

Ryouga: NITWIT!

Ranma: IMBECILE-!

SCENE: Ranma has to stop running, Ryouga plowing behind him as a bicycle rushes by. Riding the bicycle is a rather cute looking girl with pinkish hair and green eyes. Chasing the bike is what looks to be another girl with a rocketpack. This girl is holding an M-16 and is trying to mow the girl on the bike down. No one on this street seems to pay attention to the unusual pair. As they disappear into the distance, Ranma and Ryouga blink a few times, drops of sweat coarsing down the sides of their heads.

Ranma: (shrugging) Oh well, I guess it happens a lot here.

Ryouga: Maybe. Anyway PREPARE TO... Waitasec. I forgot what we were insulting each other about.

Ranma: I think it had to do with you not getting to the assigned place at the agreed time.

Ryouga: Oh yeah. Well, I'd demand a rematch, but I'm in hurry to get somewhere.

Ranma: Really? Then why did'ya chase after me? (offers his hand)

Ryouga: Hey, all in good fun. (takes Ranma's hand and shakes it) It's great seeing you again.

Ranma: What, you're not going to try to kill me for the bread and the duel?

Ryouga: Heck no. We had our man-to-man fight. If you had skipped out on it, I'd have trailed you to the depths of Hell!

Ranma: (shuddering) Well, I'm glad you "didn't" try to follow me. Heck, I'm glad I waited the four days. I was gonna leave but mom told me to wait a little longer. I swear you'd be after my blood if you traveled to China...

Ryouga: (curious) Why?

Ranma: Trust me, man. It's something you don't want to know.

Ryouga: Whatever, Ranma. Always trying to dodge the bullet.

Ranma: And with good reason. Anyway, where did you plan on going? With your sense of direction, you'd be lucky to get there next week!

Ryouga: Hey, shut up!

Ranma: Okay, okay. So, where...?

Ryouga: Ever hear of the Tendou dojo?

Ranma: (surprised) Actually, I'm currently living there.

Ryouga: What?!

Ranma: Apparently my folks and their folks were good friends. I'm just gonna stay for a while.

Ryouga: (breathing a sigh of relief) Thank god.

Ranma: Why are you thanking me?

Ryouga: Not you, idiot! [If he's only staying a while, then my dear Akane won't be interested in him!]

Ranma: (snickering) Sorry. Old habits die hard. (pause) Do you want me to help you get there?

Ryouga: Sure. And then maybe I might take you up on that rematch.

Ranma: Hah! You're a million kilometres far behind to catch up to me!

Ryouga: Braggart!

Ranma: Baconboy!

Ryouga: Girlie!

Ranma: Hey, SHUT UP!

Ryouga: Looks like I hit a nerve.

Ranma: And I'm gonna hit more than a nerve if you call me that again!

Ranma: I'm home!

Kasumi: (sweetly) Hello Ranma-kun! (noticing Ranma's companion) Oh, hello Ryouga! Do you two know each other?

Ranma: Yeah. We used to go to school together.

Kasumi: That's nice. Ryouga, if you're looking for Akane, she's in the practice hall.

Ryouga: Thank you, Kasumi.

Ranma: [So... Ryouga's interested in Akane. Not that I'm questioning his bad taste or anything.] (turning to Ryouga as Kasumi re-enters the house) I take it you've come here a few times before, huh?

Ryouga: Yeah.

Ranma: Any particular reason? How did you come to meet them, anyway?

Ryouga: Well... I kinda got lost looking for the bathroom to my house...

Ranma: Lemme guess. (puts a hand to his head) You ended up asking for directions and ended up meeting Akane. She was nice enough to tell you, and soon after you fell for her.

Ryouga: H-how did you guess?

Ranma: I get these amazing flashes from time to time. (pause) So, how did you get Akane not to hit you?

Ryouga: I d-don't know. But don't you "dare" tell anyone I like her!

Ranma: Kasumi seemed to know.

Ryouga: R-really?

Ranma: Stop being so nervous, Ryouga! It's not like she's going to tell anybody.

Ryouga: A-are you sure?

Ranma: Trust me. [I can't tell him about the engagement. It'd break his already fragile heart. I'm not going to stoop so low as to do that to him.] Anyway, you should go and see her now. (watches as Ryouga actually ends up at the right door and shaking his head) [Akane sure has this ability to attract the wrong sort of guys. Whatever happens, I hope ol' Ryouga'll be strong enough to handle it.]

SCENE: Ranma is about to enter the house when his mother quietly sneaks up behind him, sword at the ready. Ranma pauses for a moment, then blocks the sword thrust aimed at him with a deft flick of his wrist, and a convenient wooden folding-chair. He puts the chair back down and faces his mother.

Ranma: (tiredly) Mom, can we do this later? I've had a long day.

Nodoka: Really? (puts down her sword) Do you want to talk about it?

Ranma: I guess...

SCENE: Both Saotomes sit on the patio, overlooking the koi pond. Ranma copies his mother by sitting on his head, and takes the time to gather his thoughts. After a few minutes, he talks about his day, the fight with Kunou, the misunderstanding of the love note which led to him being sent to Doctor Tofu's, the numbing of his legs, the embarrassment of having some girls carry him to some classes, the meeting with Ryouga, his infatuation with Akane, and the headache that was threatening to kill him at the moment. Nodoka listened thoughtfully throughout Ranma's conversation, not saying a word. Once Ranma finished did she speak.

Nodoka: Well, I'd say today must have been horrible for you.

Ranma: Really? I figured that one out already.

Nodoka: I suppose I could forget the training for tonight. Hmm... actually, instead I'm going to give you some music practice.

Ranma: Oh no! Not that! Music's fine and all, but not when I've embarrassed myself already today!

Nodoka: It won't hurt you.

Ranma: Well, if it were just you and me, I'd be fine! But there's Ryouga and Akane to worry about! I don't want to look like a sissy!

Nodoka: Better now than later.

Ranma: Actually- (noticing the look his mother is giving him) Oh alright! (tiredly) Any piece you want me to play?

Nodoka: Hmm... How about... (pause) "Pray"?

Ranma: (waving his arms wildly) The one where I end up looking like an idiot playing three instruments at once and singing at the top of my voice?

Nodoka: Well, you need more instruments, but I'll help you.

Ranma: But I just memorized it yesterday!

Nodoka: Good time as any to practice.

Ranma: (sighing) You win, mom.

SCENE: Ryouga opens the door to find Akane doing her usual after school workout. He watches quietly as Akane goes through her forms and katas, stopping after every one to wipe the sweat off her forehead. Having watched her many times before, Ryouga claps for once she finishes her workout.

Akane: (whirling on Ryouga in surprise) Oh, hello Ryouga! I haven't seen you in a week!

Ryouga: (scratching the back of his head) Yeah well, you know I have a hard time finding my way anywhere.

Akane: That's okay. Everyone has their little quirks.

Ryouga: Y-you really think so?

Akane: Sure! Take that jerk Ranma, for example...

Ryouga: Him? He used to go to school with me. I guess we were friends back then, and I guess we still are.

Akane: Really? Anyway, the jerk is such an arrogant pervert!

Ryouga: Huh? Ranma?! [Perverted?!] He's arrogant alright, but why is he a pervert?

Akane: Well, er, um... that's not the point! [I can't him about the curse Ranma has yet!]

Ryouga: ...Okay, I believe you.

Akane: You do?!

Ryouga: [As much as I want to believe her, I've known Ranma long enough to know he would never give a girl a second glance. Like when all those guys decided to skip class just to watch a swimsuit competition made by some club at another school. Ranma didn't even think about going!]

Akane: Anyway, another problem with him is that he's engaged to one of us!

Ryouga: WHAT?! [Pervert or not, he's not laying a finger on Akane!] I'LL KILL HIM! (starts for the door)

Akane: (trying to stop him) Ryouga, wait! [I shouldn't have said that. But Ranma has it coming to him, so I shouldn't really interfere.]

"From far and silent starry skies,  
A song full of life echoes.  
Crossing a darkness of thousands of light years,  
It reaches one earth.

Gently close your eyes...  
(Close your eyes in the silent night)  
As in deep prayer...  
(Pray your dream with your honest heart)

So that one day Our dreams will come true."

Ranma: (eyes closed) [I guess this is good for me afterall. Really relaxing.]

"These tiny hands Can barely hold the length of time.  
At the end of a million mile voyage,  
We can run across many smiling faces.

Now tears wet your face...  
(Cross your palm in the holy night)  
As in deep prayer...  
(Pray your dream with your honest love)

So that one day Sadness, too, will end.

From far and silent starry skies,  
A song full of life can be heard."

Ranma: [Mom was right. If only all my problems could be solved with a simple song.]

Ryouga: PREPARE TO DIE, RANMA!

Ranma: (sighing and opening his eyes) Damn, I knew it was too good to last. What is it this time, Ryouga?

Ryouga: You will die for making Akane miserable!

Ranma: Wha-?

Ryouga: I will destroy your happiness!

Ranma: (looking at his mother incrediously) Am I happy?

%End Chapter Five

======================================================================== %Afterword

I think Ryouga's thoughts are a little OOC. Hey wait, this is an alternate timeline, so he could've learned to use some insight and think before acting! Yeah, that's a good excuse!

Ryouga and Ranma, chums?! This author must be crazy! All comments, criticism and notes requesting I be put into asylum should be e-mailed to [nshampoo ] and I'll reply as soon as I can.

Think the meeting between them was too neatly done? It looks like it to me...

Whoa! I managed to make two chapters in one week! Gotta be a record for me... too bad I'm leaving for Florida tomorrow (being the 24th of July). I'll try to continue my pace once I get back. Hell, I'll try and beat that record... try and get up to Shadowmane's 40KB-chapter-a-day speed.

I'm basing Ranma's eating habits on the manga. He doesn't seem to inhale everything in sight, and actually eats with proper grace. What eating habits in the chapter, do you ask? Absolutely nothing. I was planning to have an irrelevant breakfast scene, but since I wanted this out before I went to Florida, I decided to save it for the next chapter.

The song "Pray" was translated from Japanese (except for the lines in brackets, which for some reason were sung in the background in English). I don't know the artist, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to tread on any copyrights, but if you actually heard the song before, you'd think it's cool too. The translation was not done by me, so I don't know how accurate it is. Ach, putting songs in the middle of fics is more along Jared's line, not mine. Oh yeah, do not assume I'm trying to force religion on people. The lyrics happened to be like that.

The "currently unedited" bit is because I have two prereaders for it. One is really busy at the moment and the other hasn't replied to my e-  
mail yet. I'm assuming he's on vacation. 


	6. Chapter 6

Celeste Byrd (nshampoo )

Ranma 1/2 is copyrighted 1998 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and anyone else who rightfully owns the copyrights. This fanfic is solely for entertainment purposes and NOT for monetary benefit. Please don't sue me. Any similarities with other fanfics are purely coincidental unless stated otherwise.

This fanfic was inspired by Wade Tritschler's Altered Destinies series, and he has given me permission to use the title. Questions, comments, ideas, suggestions, and constructive criticism are always welcome.

Please read the previous chapter(s) to understand the storyline.

() Depicts character actions, emotions, sounds "" Denotes changes in the voice or quotes from other characters [] Translates thoughts Chinese dialogue

/ An Altered Destiny

%Chapter Six (08/24/98 last revised)

SCENE: Tendou yard, late afternoon. Ranma and his mother are sitting near the koi pond, playing some music. Ranma has his eyes closed while chanting the melody, visibly relaxed. A shout and a threat later, Ranma is glaring at Ryouga.

Ranma: What is it this time, Ryouga?

Ryouga: You will die for making Akane miserable!

Ranma: (surprised) Wha-?

Ryouga: I will destroy your happiness!

Ranma: (looking at his mother incrediously) Am I happy?

Nodoka: Usually.

Ranma: Well yes, but recently... (turning to Ryouga) So why exactly do you think I should be happy?

Ryouga: Wrapping the Tendou girls around your little finger, being engaged to them!

Ranma: Hey hey, it wasn't my idea! Besides, I ain't after them at all. The engagement is still up in the air!

Ryouga: It doesn't matter! By the heavens, you shall meet justice!

Ranma: Stop sounding like Kunou. You're freaking me out.

Ryouga: And how would I know who he is?!

Ranma: Drop by Furinkan in the morning sometime.

Ryouga: ENOUGH! (cocking his fist back) We fight!

SCENE: Ryouga charges blindly at Ranma, who throws the instruments he was carrying at his mother. She catches them and starts gathering the rest. Meanwhile, Ranma dives between Ryouga's legs and, using his momentum, pegs Ryouga on the back with his toes. Ryouga goes down and Ranma leaps onto the roof of the training hall.

Ranma: (looking down at Ryouga) Seriously Ryouga, why are you getting so upset?

Ryouga: (getting up furiously and taking off some bandannas from his head) FIGHT FIRST, TALK LATER! (tosses bandannas and picks up his umbrella)

Ranma: (shrugging and dodging the projectiles) Have it your way. But this ain't no place to fight!

Nodoka: (sternly) Ranma, your grammar!

Ranma: Mom, I'd love to discuss the fallacies in my sentence structure, but (leading Ryouga away) I'm currently busy.

Akane: (muttering) That jerk. I hope Ryouga gives him what he deserves.

Kasumi: (coming out from the house, frying pan in hand) I heard a fight going on and... (noticing the two combatants disappearing in the distance) Oh dear. Do you think Ranma will be alright?

Nodoka: Ranma will be fine, if what happened just now will be any indication.

Akane: (feeling a little concerned) [I wonder who will win. I've only known Ryouga for a few months, and I've never seen him this angry before.]

Ranma: (springing from rooftop to rooftop) Last chance, any way to stop you from trying to kill me?

Ryouga: (chasing after Ranma) Release your hold on Akane!

Ranma: Is that all? Gladly!

Ryouga: (slashing with his umbrella) You lie!

Ranma: (evades blow and sighs, still running) Me Ranma. You Ryouga. You wrong.

Ryouga: Enough with your stupid games!

Ranma: (feels something unusual and stops) Hmm?

Ryouga: (preparing to swing) Fight on!

Ranma: Hold it! (listening for a moment) Ryouga, watch out!

Ryouga: (looking up) Huh?

SCENE: Ranma jumps back and lets a hail of shuriken converge on the spot he just was. Ryouga looks on stupidly as a heavily clothed figure lands with its back to him. The figure is carrying a jitte with a sharp blade on the top, and is currently pointing it at Ranma.

Figure: You will die, Saotome!

Ranma: Hey, you look familiar...

Figure: (obviously surprised, and voice muffled by the clothes) You know who I am?!

Ranma: Give me a second here.

Figure: Enough stalling, you're not going to stop your fate!

Ryouga: Who the hell are you?!

Figure: Ah, but I think Ranma knows. Let "him" tell you!

Ryouga: Well?!

Ranma: (gasping) I-it's...

Ryouga: Who?

Figure: Yes, Ranma. Tell us who you think I am.

Ranma: Y... yo-you're...

Ryouga: Yes?!

Ranma: ...that weirdo who attacked me on Sunday!

Figure &amp; Ryouga: (facefaults) ...

Ranma: Why now, of all times? [Why at all? This person knows my curse, if Sunday was any indication, so that narrows the field quite a bit. I can't tell about the voice, but it does seem to ring a bell. Hmm...] I come back from China two weeks ago and I almost never get any peace.

Ryouga: ...

Ranma: (continuing) Why can't we ever drink tea together or something when we meet instead of going for the stupid "Ranma, I will kill you" that seems to be going around lately?! I must of had at least-

SCENE: Ranma doesn't get to finish as the figure rises again and charges with his/her jitte. However, Ryouga manages to punch the surprised figure away.

Ryouga: DON'T BUTT IN ON OUR MAN-TO-MAN FIGHT!

Ranma: (shielding his eyes to look into the horizon) Nice shot.

Ryouga: Thanks. (remembering he was supposed to be angry) Now, to do the same to you!

Ranma: (sighs) [I've had it!] Ryouga, THAT'S ENOUGH!

Ryouga: (steps back) Huh?

Ranma: (angry) Look, I have absolutely NO INTEREST in Akane! Do you hear me?!

Ryouga: [Ranma rarely gets mad... I guess I'm a little too rash.] Um... yeah?

Ranma: I know how much she means to you, okay?! Strange as it may seem to you, I ain't clueless, or heartless. If you want a macho violent tomboy who'd hit you for such stupid reasons, you can have her!

Ryouga: How dare you call her those names!

Ranma: That's how I feel about her, okay?! If you were hit with a table because you came up with a valid point the first time you met her, what would you think?! (calming down) Look, I never wanted any stupid "compatibility factor" or engagement thing, and if anything I'd rather be engaged to Kasumi or Nabiki than Akane, alright?

Ryouga: ...alright. [Whatever happened to him during those two weeks must of finally got to him. I really shouldn't contribute to that.] Sorry, I guess.

Ranma: That's okay, pig boy. Just give me a better reason next time before getting into a fight with you!

Ryouga: Fine, jerkweed.

Ranma: Dog.

Ryouga: Girlie.

Ranma: Let's not start "that" up again, huh?

SCENE: Akane is in the dojo breaking cement blocks when Ryouga comes in. He has a thoughtful look on his face, and almost doesn't notice Akane's destruction. He is about accidentally walk into her when she punches him in the gut, not looking at him.

Akane: That's for hurting Ryouga!

Ryouga: ...

Akane: (turning around and noticing her error) Oh! I'm so sorry Ryouga, I thought you were Ranma for a moment...

Ryouga: (laughing weakly) That's okay, we all make mistakes. Besides, it didn't hurt that much.

Akane: He didn't hurt you, did he?

Ryouga: No, he didn't even lay a finger on me.

Akane: That's good.

Ryouga: T-thank you Akane, for caring. [Though I don't think Ranma deserves a broken jaw if Akane needed a reason to hit him.]

Akane: How did you meet a jerk like him, anyway?

Ryouga: [Akane asked a question about me! Gosh!] Um, you see...

%FLASHBACK...

Lunch Attendant: Okay, last curry bread of the day! HYAH! (tosses the bread into the mass of adolesent boys)

Ryouga: (leaping into the air) It's mine!

SCENE: Just as his hand is about to touch it, another boy bounces off his head and snags the bread in his mouth. This boy makes a one-point landing in front of him.

Ryouga: (angry) You! Who are you?!

Boy: (turning around and taking the bread out of his mouth) Saotome Ranma.

Ryouga: Saotome, I will never forget the offense of the curry bread!

Ranma: Sheesh, if you want some so badly... (tears the bread in half and throwing Ryouga the half untouched by his mouth) There you go.

Ryouga: ...

%End flashback

Ryouga: Lunchtime was always a war. It was a boys' school, afterall.

Akane: (surprised) A boys' school?! And I always thought... Anyway, was there anything else?

Ryouga: Well...

%FLASHBACK...

Lunch Attendant: Last chow mein bread of the day!

SCENE: Ryouga is kicked in the face the bread lands in Ranma's mouth.

L.A.: Last melon bread of the day!

SCENE: Ranma crescent-kicks Ryouga and catches the bread (guess where).

L.A.: Meat bread!

SCENE: Ryouga collides into Ranma's back as the bread sails into need I say more?

L.A.: Last croquette bread!

L.A: Last cutlet sandwich!

L.A.: Seaweed bread!

L.A.: Bean bread!

%End flashback

Ryouga: There was plenty of more bread after that, but he usually split it with me.

Akane: What a hog! I can't believe you became friends with him!

Ryouga: He always helped me find my way home, and he'd do the same thing the next day, helping me get to school. We became good friends, I think.

Akane: Weren't you mad about the whole thing?! I'd have beat him senseless if he did that to me! The bread, I mean!

Ryouga: We did have a fight in the end. He waited four days at the spot, and we had our duel. But he ended up winning and ran off to China with his mother.

Akane: Ryouga, I'm glad you're not an insensitive moron.

Ryouga: I "was" mad at him, but I'm glad I didn't follow. I-I'd... I'd never... (blushing) I'dprobablyhavenevermetyou.

Akane: Ryouga, that's so sweet.

Voice: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Ryouga: (paling) Oh no...

Akane: Not "her" again!

Ryouga: Hide me, please!

Akane: (indicating storage room) In here!

SCENE: Ryouga manages to head in the right direction and dives into the room. Akane quickly shuts it as a dark-haired girl in a black leotard prances into the training hall, ribbon twirling.

Akane: Kodachi, what do you want? You've got a lot of gall, coming here!

Kodachi: Silence harlot, I am looking for my Ryouga-sama. I had news that he showed up around here. Where is he?

Akane: How would I know?! Now go before I clean your clock!

Kodachi: Oh my. Still angry that you lost the martial rhythmic gymnastics competition?

Akane: YOU were the one who ambushed Furinkan's real gymnastics team!

Kodachi: Ambushed? I did no such thing. I believe in fighting with all fairness... before the match! It's too bad Ryouga-sama couldn't teach you properly the ways of the martial arts rhythmic gymnastics!

Akane: If it weren't for Ryouga-kun's helping me, I wouldn't have learned to fight using rhythmic gymnastics in the first place!

Kodachi: Ohoho! A mere technicality at best. It is such misfortune you are not very adept to the arts. Very well, since Ryouga-sama isn't here... (raises the ribbon above her head and twirls it, covering the room in black rose petals) I shall be off!

Akane: (yelling at Kodachi's retreating form) Just who do you think is going to clean this mess?! [RRRRR. I'll get you someday. Just you wait!]

SCENE: The next morning. The Tendous are seated in the dining room waiting for breakfast. Ryouga had been invited to stay the night, but got lost while trying to find the stairs to the bathroom. Ranma and Nodoka are outside, supposedly training. A few minutes pass before Nodoka comes in followed by Ranma-chan. Her arms and legs are covered in chains, and the chains are attached to some really heavy looking ball bearings.

Ranma-chan: No fair mom!

Nodoka: Son, not many things in life are fair.

Ranma-chan: But I wasn't the one who got a headstart!

Nodoka: That's too bad.

SCENE: Ranma removes the chains and tosses them into the yard, still grumbling. Kasumi walks into the room with some trays and a steaming kettle.

Kasumi: (putting the trays onto the table) I thought this might come in handy... (hands the kettle to Ranma-chan)

Ranma-chan: (smiling) Thanks Kasumi. (pours contents over her head, triggering the change, then sits down and starts to eat)

Nabiki: I heard what happened yesterday.

Ranma-kun: (swallowing first) Hmm?

Nabiki: Why did Ryouga want to fight you?

Ranma: Oh. [Can't tell them yet.] Uh...

Akane: Because he's such a womanizer.

Ranma: W-what did you say?

Akane: You're a womanizer.

Ranma: Wow, I'm a ventriloquist. The way I managed to imitate Akane's voice "so" well, you think it was her talking!

SCENE: Everyone but Akane chuckles at Ranma's lighthearted banter.

Ranma: Anyway, I-

Akane: Am a pervert.

Ranma: Look, is your name Ranma? Really? I guess you spoke for yourself then.

Akane: Why you-

SCENE: Akane picks up one of the trays. The other Tendous hastily pick up some of the dishes from the tray before Akane has a chance to use it to bean Ranma on the head. Of course, Ranma saw it coming and had quickly scooted out of the way.

Ranma: I'm sorry for that crack, but you "did" bring it upon yourself.

Akane: Apology not excepted! (raises the tray again)

Nodoka: (mildly disapproving) Now Akane, that wasn't very nice of you. Ranma did apologize.

Ranma: (glances at Akane's expression) I don't think she got it yet.

Akane: ...

Ranma: (getting up and sitting between Kasumi and Nabiki) I think I'll sit over here for today. Do you two mind?

Nabiki: (face flushing slightly) ...Sure, why not.

Kasumi: (also blushes, but is more controlled than Nabiki) ...Go right ahead.

Ranma: (noticing their expressions) Well, maybe I shouldn't- (starts to get up)

Kasumi: (pushing Ranma gently, but firmly down) Oh no, Ranma-kun-

Nabiki: You shouldn't have to face my sister over there. Not right now, at least.

Nodoka: (quietly smiling to herself) ...

Ranma: Er really, this might not-

Kasumi: (putting a hand on his shoulder) Please Ranma, you're not supposed to get up until after you've finished eating.

Ranma: ...

SCENE: Ranma is eating as quickly as he can without ignoring his manners. Soun is wondering what is going on, and Akane settles down temporarily. A minute passes by in silence before Nabiki decides to break it.

Nabiki: Well, Ranma? You haven't answered my question.

Ranma: I can't. I'm afraid my standup double will answer for me.

Akane: (really furious) RRRAAAANNNNN-

Ryouga: HELP!

SCENE: He rushes into the room and crawls under the low table, pulling some cushions behind him. Akane silently moves in front of the cushions while the Saotomes look on, unsure of the situation.

Ranma: Hey, Ry-

Akane: Shh!

Ranma: What's the big idea?

Kodachi: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Ranma: Gah!

SCENE: Ranma jumps into Nabiki's lap, much to Nodoka's amusement and Kasumi's unusual jealousy. Ranma of course is completely unaware of his predicament, being too occupied with fear. Right on cue, Kodachi bounces into the house. This time, she is wearing a St. Bacchus school uniform.

Akane: What are you doing in our house?!

Kodachi: Tsk, tsk! I come here not for you, but for my Ryouga-sama! He came in here a few moments ago!

Ranma: ... [I'm assuming Ryouga doesn't want anything to do with her. A good thing too; that laugh scares the hell out of me!]

Akane: I know why you're here! He's not here, okay?!

Nabiki: Actually, he just left through the back way.

Ranma: Yeah, said something about girls with strange laughs scaring the piss out of him.

Kodachi: And who are you to know what my darling Ryouga said?! (noticing Ranma's position) So Nabiki, finally found a man for yourself?

Ranma: (finally noticing his position) Oop. (gets off very quickly)

Nabiki: (blushing again, but inwardly) That is none of your concern, Kunou Kodachi.

Ranma: "Kunou"?! As in related to Kunou Takewaki?!

Kodachi: The same. Since Ryouga-sama is apparently not here, I shall leave this poor excuse for an establishment.

Ranma: (angrily standing up) Hey, how dare you call this place a poor excuse! I happen to know a lot of work and care had been put into this place! I also happen to know Kasumi here puts out a lot of her time to maintain the care it needs! If you badmouth this, you badmouth her! And if you badmouth her, (gets into an open stance) you deal with me!

Kasumi: (blushing deeper) [Oh my.]

Kodachi: OHOHOHOHOHOHO! He is your type, Nabiki! Such ferocious barbarism!

Nabiki: ...

Ranma: (trying to restrain himself) ...

Kodachi: I shall return!

SCENE: She is about to shower the place with her rose petals when there is a blur. Kodachi finds her ribbon currently tangled in a length of string, being held tightly between two fingers by Ranma.

Ranma: I don't think so. I saw what happened to the dojo last night. (yanks the ribbon out of Kodachi's hands) I'm keeping this for now.

Kodachi: Ohoho! The brute strikes! No matter, I shall find a way to deal with you later! Farewell!

SCENE: Once Kodachi leaves the house, Ranma relaxes, heaves a sigh of relief and hangs his head shamefully. Ryouga crawls out of his hiding place and takes a seat next to Akane. Nodoka notices the expression on Ranma's face.

Nodoka: (concerned) Is something wrong?

Ranma: Yeah. I almost lost control and hit a girl.

Akane: (slightly miffed) What's so wrong about that?!

Ranma: I don't hit usually girls, even if they deserve it. But that Kodachi person gives me the creeps, and I can't stand her laugh.

Nabiki: You're telling me, Ranma. What was with that jump, anyway?

Ranma: Sorry, but I was facing your direction at the time. It could have easily been Kasumi or my mother.

Kasumi: [I wish it was me. Oh my, what am I thinking?]

Ranma: Anyway, the only other time I lost my control against a girl was against Cologne, and she doesn't count.

Tendous &amp; Ryouga: Who's Cologne?

Ranma: An acquaintance in China.

Nabiki: [Acquaintance he says. If Kodachi is the only other one he lost control against...] (shudders)

Akane: [I thought so! He "is" a womanizing pervert!]

Kasumi: ["Cologne"? Well good, since Ranma doesn't seem to like her...]

Ryouga: [Gee, a lot has changed since I met Ranma. I wonder what happened in China?]

SCENE: There is a knock at the door. Everyone turns in surprise.

Ranma: (thinking wryly) [That's a first for today. Someone polite enough not to barge in. At least Kodachi had the decency to close the door behind her.]

Kasumi: I'll get it! (walks off)

Soun: I wonder who it can be?

Nodoka: Such a breakfast.

Nabiki: It gets more entertaining everyday.

SCENE: Kasumi comes back in with a cardboard box with an address taped to the side. Everyone looks interestedly at the box and are surprised as Kasumi hands it to Ranma.

Kasumi: It's for you, Ranma-kun.

Ranma: Who could have known I was living here so quickly?

Nodoka: (peering at the side) The return address is from the amazon village in China.

Akane: Amazons?

Ranma: The Jyoketsuzoku. Mom and I stopped there for a while. Don't know why they'd send me anything. How did they get this address anyway?

Nodoka: I did leave the address with the elder.

Ranma: Oh. (noticing the air holes on the top) Whatever it is, it's live.

Ryouga: Open it up!

Ranma: Okay okay. (everyone huddles in) Give me some room here. There we go. (uses his nail to cut the tape covering the flaps and opens the box)

Akane: What is it?

Ranma: It's... empty. Except for some food, a blanket and a hole at the bottom, whatever used to be in it is gone. Waitasec, there's a note.

Akane: What does it say?

Ranma: (pulling out the note) Let me see... hmm...

Akane: (yanking it out of Ranma's hand) Let me see that!

Ranma: Hey! It's for me, you know!

Akane: So? (reading the paper) Eh... it's in Chinese.

Ranma: I told you it was for me!

Akane: Oh, like "you" can read Chinese!

Ranma: Not as much as Mom, but enough to get by.

Akane: ...

Ranma: (taking the paper back and starting to read to himself) Um...

"To Saotome Ranma,

Because of your antics, one amazon you know has lost her status.  
She was unworthy to begin with, so there was no real loss. I should be after you for slighting her to begin with, but because I am feeling in a good mood, I have entrusted this animal into your care. When the time is right, I will come to Japan and ask for it back. Do keep it in good health, as a promise between warriors.

-Cologne, Matriarch of Jyoketsuzoku

P.S. I hope you've been keeping up on your Chinese. You don't need your mother to read this to you."

Ranma: [Why that old ghoul! I did no slighting at all! It's those damn laws!]

Nabiki: What did it say?

Ranma: (crumpling the letter) Nothing. Now if you excuse me, I have to find a lost animal.

Akane: C'mon! How are you going to find the animal you're looking for? Do you even know what kind of animal it is?

Ranma: (sighing) No, it didn't say.

Ryouga: So what gives?

Ranma: I'm supposed to take care of whatever it is on my honour.

Ryouga: Ouch, one of those things huh?

Ranma: Yeah. Damn it all!

Nodoka: Your language!

Ranma: Sorry mom, but I'm kind of pissed at the moment.

SCENE: There is a meow in the hall leading to the doorway. Everyone turns to the sound, and Kasumi decides to investigate. A few moments later, Kasumi returns with a struggling bundle in her arms.

Kasumi: Oh, you're so cute! Ranma, I think I found what was in the box!

Ranma: What was it?

Kasumi: A kitten.

Ranma: K-kitten?!

Nabiki: (peering at it) Oh Kasumi, can I hold it? Please?

Ranma: I thought Cologne would send me a bat or something.

Nodoka: I'm sure she has her motives, son.

Ranma: Anyway, can I see it please?

SCENE: The kitten finally pulls free from Kasumi and lands on the floor. Everyone can get a good look at it now. Its fur is tinted a sort of pinkish purple, and its eyes large and well, cute. Two sets of small crystal hair ornaments are set near the cat's face, giving it an even more cuter complexion. Ranma for some reason knew it was female. Then, to Ranma's surprise, she jumps towards him and nuzzles his leg.

Ranma: Hey, that tickles! (scooping the cat up) Mom, can I keep her?

Nodoka: Well, it "is" on your honour, right?

Ranma: Thanks mom! (placing the kitten on his shoulder) Well, I better get ready for school! (bounds up the stairs)

Akane: (envious) [Lucky. He gets such a nice pet.]

Kasumi: I'd better buy some cat food and make a bed!

Nodoka: [Hmm, that cat reminds me a lot of... Shampoo?! What is she doing here?!]

%End Chapter Six

======================================================================== %Afterword

I don't think I spent very much thought on this chapter. Oh dear, now I have to work my ideas around it. That's not too bad, I guess. I mean, I always manage to make it work for me in the end.

Kasumi?! This author is really warped! Not really, but send in your comments, questions, etc. to nshampoo (some people tried e-  
mailing me with the square brackets in, so I removed them. How do I know? Don't ask.) and I'll get back to you as quickly as I can.

NOTE: In the manga, Ranma was trained in the Nekoken when he was ten years old. Since Genma died before that, no stupid mistake = no secret weapon. Too bad, huh?

NOTE: A jitte is a long steel rod with a hook at the end. It was used to disarm rowdy samurai in the Tokugawa era of 1601-1868 by police officers. The one in this chapter with the blade on the end is simply a modification, and a more dangerous one at that.

Thanks to Jared Ornstead (Skysaber, White Pheonix), Jim Robert Bader (Shadowmane), Wade Tritschler, and the High Council for their support. I appreciate it!

The mark of the insane is the use of more than one exclaimation mark! 


	7. Chapter 7

Celeste Byrd (nshampoo )

Ranma 1/2 is copyrighted 1998 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and anyone else who rightfully owns the copyrights. This fanfic is solely for entertainment purposes and NOT for monetary benefit. Please don't sue me. Any similarities with other fanfics are purely coincidental unless stated otherwise.

This fanfic was inspired by Wade Tritschler's Altered Destinies series, and he has given me permission to use the title. Questions, comments, ideas, suggestions, and constructive criticism are always welcome.

Please read the previous chapter(s) to understand the storyline.

() Depicts character actions, emotions, sounds "" Denotes changes in the voice or quotes from other characters [] Translates thoughts Chinese dialogue

/ An Altered Destiny

%Chapter Seven (08/24/98 last revised, currently unedited)

Ranma: (yawning) Man, I'm beat!

Ranma, Nabiki, Akane, and Ryouga are on their way to school. Ryouga had enrolled a few months earlier, but often had the trouble of finding it on his own. Ranma mentally decided after he heard this to help Ryouga find his way to school from then on. As of this moment, Ranma is taking his normal route, by the fence. Ryouga and Akane are walking side by side, and just behind them Nabiki is travelling at her usual pace.

Akane: (looking up at Ranma) How can you be tired so early in the morning?

Nabiki: Are you okay?

Ranma: Other than the fact I raced around Tokyo against someone while shackled with at least a hundred and fifty kilos of metal weight, ate breakfast while being on the lookout for a stray table, experienced one of the most scariest laughs known to man, listened to a Kunou insult the cleanliness of the household, and found out I have to take care of a pet that belongs to someone I didn't expect to hear from ever again, I'm just fine.

Akane: (annoyed) Nabiki just asked a question.

Ranma: And I gave her an answer. Not a very nice one, I know, but when I'm tired, I get grouchy. Sorry, Nabiki.

Akane: So? Don't get grouchy! Easy solution!

Ranma: Oh right, very easy. Like oh no, my mental processes for the day have broken down considerably in the span of one hour, my backup processes can't compensate, and grouchiness happens to be a result. I'll just take Akane's advice by not getting grumpy because I can.

Akane: How was I supposed to know?!

Ranma: Well, I assumed because you get angry for such petty reasons, you could relate.

Akane: You, you...

Ranma: Geez, you'd think you could lighten up and enjoy life. I mean, who am I to say that you're so stubborn? For example, when I say or do something that seems to offend you, you take it and twist it around to suit your brain waves so it "looks" or "sounds" as if I did something horribly wrong that you have to either insult me or hit me. Another example is that you can't let go of something when you know it isn't true and all evidence points elsewhere.

Ryouga: Stop talking about Akane like that!

Akane: It's okay Ryouga. He's a pervert anyway.

Ranma: See? I was talking about you being stubborn and the word "pervert" seemed to pop into your head. Reminds me of that Kodachi person since she doesn't seem to believe Ryouga here doesn't want anything to do with her.

Ryouga: How dare you associate Akane with Kodachi!

Ranma: (to Nabiki) Is it just me or do single tracks of thoughts fly around here like moths to lights? I mean, Ryouga here seems to have caught it too. (looking around in mock paranoia) It may not be long before they get me too...

Akane: Don't pick on Ryouga!

Ranma: I wasn't, but I'm sure that won't stop you from thinking I did. Seriously, and I thought things couldn't get any more unusual than they did in China. Now, while I'm still on the topic of obsessive insanity, why the hell is Kodachi after you, Ryouga?

Ryouga: Shut up. It was an accident.

Ranma: (half-interestedly) Care to elaborate on that?

Nabiki: It was about two weeks before you came here, Ranma. Akane was going to compete against Kodachi in a martial arts rhythmic gymnastic competition. Of course, being the klutz that she is-

Akane: Hey!

Nabiki: You know it's true, sis.

Akane: Hmph.

Nabiki: Anyway, Ryouga happened to drop by and offered to train her for the upcoming match. A few nights before the match however, Kodachi tried to ambush Akane in her bed.

Ranma: That's pretty dishonourable, for a Kunou.

Nabiki: When that proved unsuccessful, she was going to leave and try again another time. Unfortunately, she tripped on a loose rooftile and-

Ranma: (putting a hand up) Let me guess. Ryouga over here came along and rescued her. So now she thinks Ryouga has the hots for her.

Ryouga: (surprised) How did you guess?

Ranma: Sometimes these things can get really predictable.

Nabiki: You catch on quick.

Ranma: Yeah well, who'd have thought one of my best friends turns out to be a Casanova in disguise.

Ryouga: (hotly) That's not-

Ranma: Just shut up and take it as a compliment.

Ryouga: (scratching the back of his head) ...

Ranma: I'd really liked to have seen that match. (pause) So who won, anyway?

Nabiki: (half-smirking) Who do you think? My sister the klutz, or someone who's trained in gymnastics her entire life?

Akane: (turning around) Nabiki!

Nabiki: Just cool it, sis.

Akane: Why are you giving away information for free? I thought you always charged for it!

SCENE: Akane doesn't notice, but Nabiki's eye twitches slightly. She is wondering that herself. Why was she giving away free stuff? Was she "that" comfortable with Ranma that she'd tell everything that came to her mind?

Nabiki: ... What, a girl can't do what she wants when she feels like it? [Think of something!]

Akane: It's just so unlike you, sis!

Nabiki: So? It's not like it's a one-sided information exchange. For example, Ranma over here is going to tell us who the heck Cologne is and what she wants from him. Right, Ranma-chan? [Nice way to change the subject, Nabiki.]

Ranma: (almost losing his balance on the fence) W-what did you call me?

Nabiki: Ranma-chan. After all, we might get married and I thought... (realizing what she is saying and promptly shuts her mouth)

Akane: (looking at Nabiki with a small degree of shock) [She "likes" the pervert?! And I thought she had better standards than that!]

Ryouga: (shaking his head) [Another one?]

Ranma: [Uh oh. And I thought it would stop after I got my curse.] Whatever.

SCENE: The four walk in silence for a moment.

Nabiki: You haven't answered my question yet.

Ranma: (still a little shaken) What was it again?

Nabiki: Who is Cologne?

Akane: Yeah, who is she?

Ranma: ... I'd rather not say.

Nabiki: (mock pouting) Aww Ranma, why can't you tell us about your love life?

Ranma: My love-? (looking very sick and clutching his stomach) ARGH! (making gagging gestures and falling onto the sidewalk) THAT'S UTTERLY DISGUSTING!

Nabiki, Akane &amp; Ryouga: Huh?!

Ranma: (repulsed beyond belief) Cologne is a shrunken 300 year old mummy! Before I'd even consider thinking about the ghoul that way, I'd have my gums scraped, my body cut up with a razor and then the rest dunked into a vat of hydrochloric acid!

Akane: (looking green) Ugh.

Ryouga: Ranma, that's really disgusting. Don't go into details.

Ranma: I wasn't going to. Cologne's the only one of her size in the entire amazon village, and admittedly the most powerful person I have ever met.

Ryouga: (genuinely surprised) The great Ranma admitting inferiority?!

Ranma: Well, I can't exactly compete against someone with about 284 more years of experience in the arts, and has about a hundred amazons who could wipe the floor with me if they ever decided to gang up.

Akane: I bet you hit on every single one of them. I bet most of them even have "huge" assets, right Ranma?

Ranma: Huge assets? What the heck are you talking abo-? (realization dawning) What kind of guy to you think I am?! Wait, don't answer that. I know what you're thinking.

Akane: That's still sick. Gums scraped?

Nabiki: (looking at Akane) Hey, you look like you just ate your own cooking!

Akane: Shut up, Nabiki! I'm not that bad!

Ranma: (curious) What? What about her cooking?

Nabiki: Well, my sister over here thinks she can cook a decent no, edible meal that could save her life.

Ranma: (disbelievingly) C'mon, it can't be "that" bad.

Nabiki: You obviously haven't tried it yet.

Ranma: When I get a chance to, maybe.

Akane: (brightly) Really? (pulling out a bento box from her schoolbag) I made some this morning!

Ranma: (taking the proffered container and noticing Nabiki and Ryouga stepping back) Thanks. (opens the container and peeks inside) This curry or something?

Akane: It's soba.

Ranma: Right-o. [Doesn't look very appetizing.] (pulls out a pair of chopsticks) [Now how do I get rid of it without upsetting Akane? Think, man!] Not too bad looking. [Well, it has to be at least safe to eat.] Wonder how it tastes... (Ryouga grabs the bento from him) Hey!

Ryouga: (dumping the contents into his mouth and swallowing) A-Akane, that was most delicious.

Akane: Thank you Ryouga, but I was hoping Ranma could taste it...

Ranma: (inwardly relieved) [Ryouga, I owe you one, but you're turning blue.] Any good, Ryouga?

Ryouga: (sweating profusely) ...

Ranma: (patting him on the back) Man, you got guts.

Akane: Is that supposed to mean anything?!

Ranma: (waving his arms) Nothing, nothing!

Ryouga: ... (stomach rumbles unnaturally while his face turns a shade of purple)

Nabiki: Another great one, Akane!

Akane: (turning to Nabiki) Ryouga said it was good! That's all that counts!

Ranma: (flicking a spoon at the remains in the bento and noticing the force of ricochet) You know, do you ever taste your own cooking? I mean, do you ever try it before you serve it?

Akane: No, why should I?

Ranma: I suggest in the future you do so, please?

Akane: ARE YOU SAYING MY COOKING'S BAD?!

Ranma: Well, I never really did pay attention to wordings when the face seemed to convey the appropriate answer.

Akane: Say what?

Ranma: Ryouga says your meal was good. His face however, and his body, is saying quite the opposite. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take him to see Doctor Tofu.

Akane: (hefting her book bag) I can point you in the right direction...

Nodoka: Young lady, you have a lot of explaining to do.

SCENE: Nodoka is in the bathroom, cat in tow. The cat is struggling to get free, but Nodoka maintains a firm grip. She fills the tub with the hot water tap on, then unceremoniously drops the cat in. A few seconds later, the surface breaks as a curvaceous girl with rich lavender hair catches her breath. She gives Nodoka an apologetic look.

Nodoka: I thought it was you, Shampoo.

Shampoo: How did you know it was me?

Nodoka: I... had a feeling. That kitten just reminded me of you. Now why exactly are you trying to pose as a pet for Ranma? Trying to catch him unawares?

Shampoo: (blushing) I can't do that without your permission, Mother-in-law.

Nodoka: "Mother-in-law"? Am I right in thinking that...?

Shampoo: Great-gr-I mean, Cologne said I must find a way to marry Ranma. (looking down)

Nodoka: What's wrong?

Shampoo: I feel like I'm trapped in a cage.

Nodoka: Why? Is it that you don't want to marry him?

Shampoo: (almost shouting) NO! That's not it! (more quietly) Ranma is my... best friend. He's the only one who likes me for who I am inside. All the other boys in the village want me just for my body!

Nodoka: Well, it would help if you wore a bra.

Shampoo: What?

Nodoka: Nevermind. So why do you feel like a caged animal?

Shampoo: If I don't marry him, I'll be punished for being dishonoured a second time. If I do marry him, he might think of settling down. If I know your son as well as I think I do, it won't be very good for him. Either way, I feel terrible.

Nodoka: Is there any other way to redeem your honour?

Shampoo: (sad) Well, killing him is another option, but I don't want to do that...

Nodoka: You love him, don't you.

Shampoo: (sighing happily) Yes, Mother-in-law. I sometimes wonder what would happen if I never met him.

Nodoka: Either ruin your life or ruin the life of the man you care about. Ah, young love can be so dangerous... I can see why you left China to pursue him.

Shampoo: That's not the only reason.

Nodoka: Really?

Shampoo: When Ranma came to the village, everything seemed to change for me. I was no longer just an amazon trying to win a title. All the other girls in the village disliked me because I was better at fighting than them. All the boys wanted to marry me because of the way I look and the honour of being related to G-Cologne. To almost all the villagers, I was simply the great-granddaughter of the Elder. Then I found someone who was better at martial arts than I am. I found someone who wanted to be my friend, not my husband. Someone who taught me there was more to life than just fighting.

Nodoka: My son never ceases to amaze me. And I thought amazons would never stoop so low as to chase a single man.

Shampoo: But Ranma is special. I don't think there is anyone on this earth as wonderful as him. I would gladly trade my status in the village just to be with him.

Nodoka: But he has other women after him, you know. Would you mind if you had to share him?

Shampoo: I don't care. I would be surprised if I was the only one who felt this way!

Nodoka: [Ah, my son is such a manly man. Genma would have been proud. Now, if only the Japanese government wasn't down on polygamy...] But what about his curse? What about those amazon laws about outsider females?

Shampoo: It doesn't change what he is inside. I love him either way.

Nodoka: I'm sure my son expresses those same sentiments.

Shampoo: (eyes twinkling) I'll have to remind him if he forgets.

Nodoka: (chuckling for a bit) But what "is" with your curse?

Shampoo: After you left, Gre... Cologne demanded I train again. The training ground for dishonoured amazons is Jhusenkyou.

Nodoka: And you fell into the spring of drowned cat. Do you plan on telling him about your curse?

Shampoo: (shaking her head) No. Not yet.

Nodoka: You'll have to tell him sooner or later.

Shampoo: I'd rather do it later. I don't want him to feel weighed down yet.

Nodoka: Okay child. By the way, how's your Japanese? It would be nice if you spoke in it for practice.

Shampoo: Yes, Mother-in-law. No so good. Shampoo have no time to practice since mother-in-law left. Can understand some, though.

Nodoka: That's good. Did you bring any clothes with you?

Shampoo: Brought one dress, it in box Shampoo come from.

Nodoka: Dress?

FLASHBACK: Ranma {{It's... empty. Except for some food, a blanket and...}}

Nodoka: My son must have mistakened your dress for a sheet! [Although the amount of cloth in one of your dresses "is" barely enough to cover a tea tray.] (opening the door to the hallway) Make sure you change before you leave.

Shampoo: Yes, Mother-in-law.

Nodoka: And Shampoo?

Shampoo: Yes?

Nodoka: I give you permission.

Ranma: You'd think she'd accept criticism with more grace.

SCENE: Ranma and Ryouga are at Dr. Tofu's clinic. Ranma is rubbing the bumps he received from Akane on the head, and gazing up at the hole in the roof from his landing. Ryouga had come in a few minutes later (via the door) and is barely conscious from Akane's cooking. Akane and Nabiki have left for school, not wanting to be late again.

Dr. Tofu: (coming in) Hello, Ranma. New injuries today?

Ranma: Yes sir, and a new hole in your roof.

Dr. Tofu: Don't worry about it. What can I do for you?

Ranma: Not for me, for my friend here.

Dr. Tofu: (adjusting glasses) Is that Ryouga? Haven't seen him in a while, not after the toxin he said he accidentally swallowed.

Ranma: [That was probably Akane's cooking.] Guess he did it again. Can you fix him, doc?

Dr. Tofu: Certainly Ranma, I'll be right back.

SCENE: Ten minutes later, Ranma and Ryouga are out of the clinic and on their way to school. Ranma then remembers something.

Ranma: Ryouga, wait here. I gotta ask Doctor Tofu something.

Ryouga: Hurry up.

Ranma: Yeah, yeah.

SCENE: Two seconds later, Ranma is back in Doctor Tofu's clinic.

Ranma: Can I ask you something, doc?

Dr. Tofu: (turning around) Yes?

Ranma: (scratching the back of his head) Um, I just remembered yesterday when you locked up my legs...

Dr. Tofu: (smiling slightly) And...?

Ranma: And I wanted to know how you did that. I want to learn some of it.

Dr. Tofu: Some of what?

Ranma: Pressure points, shiatsu, stuff like that. I'm assuming you hit a shiatsu point to disable me.

Dr. Tofu: Hmm... You want to become my apprentice, is that it?

Ranma: I guess so.

Dr. Tofu: I see. I can't afford to pay you...

Ranma: It's okay. This is more of a hobby than anything.

Dr. Tofu: Can I ask why you want to learn?

Ranma: Well, knowledge is power, isn't it?

Dr. Tofu: I suppose it couldn't hurt to take you on. Of course, I have no idea how to teach you...

Ranma: Just teach me the way you were taught, sir.

Dr. Tofu: Okay. Come here after school and you can start.

Ranma: Yes sir, and thank you sir.

SCENE: As Ranma and Ryouga race to get to school before the bell rings, a figure watches them from a nearby rooftop. The hood has been removed, and the figure turns out to be a gorgeous young woman, looking to be in her early twenties. Long tresses of golden hair seem to spill out of her head, and her crystal green eyes are trained on the young Saotome.

Woman: Saotome Ranma. Champion of the fighting arts. Potential master of the mystic craft. Unintentional wooer of young women. Follower of a code that only existed in the minds of nostalgic samurai. I can see why my sister fell in love with a mortal like you.

Ryouga: I can't believe you insulted Akane's cooking!

Ranma: I didn't insult it! I merely told her the facts!

Ryouga: Minor technicality!

Ranma: What, you actually "like" it?!

Ryouga: No, but I don't want her to get angry!

Ranma: Look, why don't you encourage her next time she cooks to taste what she makes before giving it to others, okay?

Ryouga: Why?

Ranma: (rolling his eyes) So next time she doesn't accidentally kill you! Duh!

Ryouga: Why you-!

Woman: (watching Ranma and Ryouga get into a small brawl) Your father engaged you to her in trade for concealment from his pursuers at our village twelve years ago. Of course, your father had no idea the implications of marriage to a spirit, and ran off with you in the middle of the night. My sister, foolish enough to take a liking to a mortal, was ordered to kill you and your father for backing out of the marriage and to appease the Nine Dragons of the Pillar of Light. Being a spirit of the Dragon of Time, she knew of your importance in the time streams and what you would become.

Ranma: Forget it Ryouga. You know I'm right.

Ryouga: So? That doesn't give you the right to make fun of her!

Ranma: True, but I wasn't making fun of her.

Woman: She sacrificed herself in order to prevent your death. It is rare for a mortal to capture the heart of a spirit of the Nine Dragons, Saotome Ranma, especially at such a young age.

Ryouga: I can't believe you've got another girl after you! I mean, wasn't junior high enough?!

Ranma: You know I did nothing to encourage them, Ryouga. Besides, they had more of a crush than anything else. Strange how they wouldn't take a hint that it was a boys' school, though.

Woman: My sister's tradeoff leaves me in a perilous situation, Saotome Ranma. As a spirit of the Dragon of Duty, I must fulfill her wishes and see if you were worthy of her love. However, I cannot kill you if you prove inadequate. You have great potential, young master, and for your sake I hope the Dragon of Fate takes pity on you.

Ranma: Huh?

Ryouga: What is it?

Ranma: Dunno, just felt a sudden chill. Ah! Made it in time! We have less than a minute. C'mon Ryouga, let's get you to class!

Ryouga: Okay, but I-

Ranma: What the hell?

SCENE: Ranma finds the school yard empty.

Ryouga: What's wrong?

Ranma: Where's the results from Hurricane Akane?

Ryouga: Hurricane Akane?

Ranma: You know, mob of delusional guys that get trashed by her?

Ryouga: Hey yeah! I forgot!

Ranma: Oh, come on! She faces them every morning!

Ryouga: I haven't been here for at least a month! She can take care of herself, so it's not something I worry about!

Ranma: Okay, okay. Let's go-

SCENE: Suddenly, a giant snowman pops out of nowhere and attacks Ranma. He stares stupidly at the snowman for an instant, then backflips out of its landing zone.

Ranma &amp; Ryouga: What the hell-?

Snowman: One demerit fo' de bad hair, brudda!

Ranma: Who the hell are you, and what do you want with me?! [Now I have big snowmen after me. What next?!] Aren't you a few months ahead of the winter season?

Snowman: 'Ey, hang loose! (patting Ranma on the back) Le's fix dat pigtail! (pulls out extra large garden shears)

Ranma: (kicking the snowman into a soccer post) I like my hair the way it is, thank you very much!

Snowman: (head imprinted with post, and melting with fury) So... you wan' mess wit' da principal, 'uh?!

Ranma: (traditional calm-yet-surprised expression) Principal?

Snowman: (pulls out a second set of shears and charges Ranma)

Ranma: One thing I really hate... (aims a jump kick at the snowman) Is a lying early-season snowman!

SCENE: The kicks knocks the head cleanly off. A few moments pass as the body teeters slowly, then falls. A real head pops up, this time with a palm tree growing on top of it. The head belongs to a man... wearing a ridiculous Hawaiian shirt, sporting square-rimmed sunglasses and playing a ukulele.

Man: AAALLLLLLLOOOOOOHHHAAAAA, keiki! Da big kahuna's back!

Ranma: You're...

Ryouga: ...the principal?

SCENE: The bell rings, and suddenly the principal is holding a huge pocketwatch.

Principal: Da bell has RUNG, keiki! (points a finger at the martial artists) Dat means you bruddas 're tardy!

Ranma: You must be kidding. You, the principal? (kicks the principal in the face) I don't have time for this.

SCENE: From the windows, the students are craning their necks to see their principal.

Hiroshi: That guy...

Daisuke: He... He... Can't really be...

Guy 1: What the heck-?

Guy 2: I-is he serious?

Guy 3: That guy's the p-principal?!

Girl 1: H-he's gotta be...

Girl 2: Wasn't he supposed to be back during the winter break?

Nabiki: Yeah. Why's he back so early?

Girl 3: Who's the hunk that beat up the principal?

Nabiki: Saotome Ranma. Why?

Girl 3: THAT'S RANMA?! (pointing to the pigtailed boy rushing indoors)

Girl 4: Yeah, I "told" you ya should have been there for the fight against Kunou!

Girl 3: And he's the same one who stopped the morning mob from coming after Akane after beating Kunou a second time?!

Girl 4: The same!

Girl 5: He's so dreamy...

Nabiki: Knock it off.

Girl 4: But why? He's...

Nabiki: My fiance.

Girls: WHAT?!

SCENE: The girls crowd around a stunned Nabiki, who couldn't believe she said that herself. After all, she couldn't sell information that was already free and quite fictional. Well, free at least. Right? The girls meanwhile began to gossip amongst themselves.

Nabiki: [Why did you say that? It's not as if you're interested in a macho jerk like him. Are you?]

Girls: "...yeah right..." "...a man like that deserves more..." "...no way he could do this to us..." "...get him before he goes to his juku and ask..." "...not fair..." "...doesn't take any juku..."

Kasumi: Oh my, what's this?

SCENE: Kasumi, feeling rather lightheaded from the comment Ranma had said in the morning, felt it was her duty to make a nice bed for his new pet. After she finished the household chores, she decided first to take a look at the condition of the blanket that came in the box, then determine if the cat needed a better one. Kasumi had pulled out the bedspread intent on checking its condition when she noticed the article in question was in fact not a blanket, but rather a very short Chinese dress.

Kasumi: (examining the dress) I wonder why this was in here. (noticing the slit along the side of it and blushing) Oh my. It doesn't seem to cover very much, does it?

SCENE: Kasumi looks guiltily around her. To her relief, her father must have gone out, and Mrs. Saotome is nowhere to be seen. Clutching the dress to her chest, Kasumi quickly runs upstairs to her room.

SCENE: Back in room 1-F, while the majority of the students are returning to their desks, a lone male student at the back of the room is tending to a camera. No one seems to notice him as he takes a few pictures.

Boy: [Tendou Akane...] (eyes follow her to her desk) [I love you. At first, I was simply content to worship you from afar. Just like this... I was content, until that fool Saotome...] (quietly) That fool Saotome. That fool Saotome. (loudly) THAT FOOL SAOTOME!

Ranma: You called?

Boy: (looking up at Ranma) Oh, h-hello Saotome.

Hiroshi: Hey, Gosunkugi!

Daisuke: Shooting pics of Akane again? Make me some copies!

Hiroshi: Me too!

Ranma: [Huh, get a load of those guys. I can't believe they won't take a hint.]

SCENE: After school. Ranma and his friends are walking out of the school building.

Daisuke: You know, I haven't seen the principal since I enrolled!

Hiroshi: He was supposedly in the U.S. learning their teaching methods or something.

Ranma: Stupid teaching methods, if you ask me. The teachers here were talking about how he loves to annoy us students. I wonder what kind of torture he's planned?

Ryouga: Who cares? Beat him up if we don't like it.

Ranma: Good plan, lacks drive. By the way, who was the guy with the camera this morning? I never noticed him in our class.

Hiroshi: What, Gosunkugi Hikaru? He's the type no one notices.

Ranma: And why wasn't there the usual litter of guys around this morning?

Daisuke: You didn't know?! After you beat Kunou again, all the guys admitted fighting Akane for a date wasn't a good idea, and are now leaving her alone.

Ranma: Explains why Akane was giving me the evil eye all day. You'd think she'd be happy the guys are no longer after her.

Kunou: Saotome, prepare yourself!

Ranma: Hey Kunou! (noticing all the bandages) Need something from me?

SCENE: Kunou charges Ranma, who grabs onto his bokken. Using it for support, Ranma lashes out with his foot and sideswipes Kunou. Ranma then lets go and lets Kunou fall to the ground.

Ranma: Something I can do for you, Sempai?

Kunou: (handing Ranma a letter of challenge) It's after the fact now, but...

SCENE: From the sidelines, Gosunkugi watches as Ranma is suddenly stormed by a large group of girls, most of them from older forms. He continues to watch as Akane makes her way through the mob trying to give Ranma their phone numbers and promptly kicks him into the sky.

Gosunkugi: [No matter how strong he is, every man has a weak spot. Find it, and he's done for.]

Ryouga: Why did you do that, Akane?

Akane: He was being a pervert!

Gosunkugi: [Saotome, I will find your weak spot and finish you! Mark my words!]

%End Chapter Seven

======================================================================== %Afterword

What, you think I'm gonna let Ranma off without a few weaknesses? What fun is that? Just because he's more mature doesn't mean he can't be afraid or weak against something. What are his weaknesses, do you ask? Take a few guesses, or just wait for future chapters.

I had been incredibly busy this last week, so that's why this one took so long. Sorry about that!

How many girls can be after the same guy? I'd like to see Ranma get out of this alive. Waitasecond, I'm the writer! I can do whatever the hell I want! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

NOTE: Japanese students start a new school year after the spring break, which lasts one week (no homework). Other breaks (summer and winter, for example) have long term assignments to finish. By the way, you can't redo a grade unless you failed pitifully in almost every subject, and you can enter university regardless of your high school record (as long as you graduated) if you can pass the entrance exams (which are "very" hard). Some high schools also require entrance exams, but I highly doubt Furinkan does. Also, you need to devote an hour a day to an independent study in order to attend competitive schools, as well as "juku"-lessons you take after school such as Language Arts, Mathematics, or English-in order to to enter famous schools. This is according to the School Board of Tokyo during the late 80's/early 90's, so I don't know if anything's changed drastically. For example, I was told now sometimes Saturdays the students are let off as well instead of just Sundays. What was the point of this? I have no idea myself.

I'm not exaggerating (much) about the weight Ranma was chained down with. In case you're wondering, 150 kg is about 330 lb. Gotta remember the Japanese use the metric system.

Insert standard thank you section here. Thanks to Skysaber, Shadowmane, and Wade Tritschler for blah blah, blah blah and supporting me. I think you guys should go without saying, but then no one will know who the heck I'm talking about.

Do not believe anything is foolproof. People tend to underestimate the ingenuity of a complete fool. 


	8. Chapter 8

Celeste Byrd (nshampoo )

Ranma 1/2 is copyrighted 1998 by Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan Inc. and anyone else who rightfully owns the copyrights. This fanfic is solely for entertainment purposes and NOT for monetary benefit. Please don't sue me. Any similarities with other fanfics are purely coincidental unless stated otherwise.

This fanfic was inspired by Wade Tritschler's Altered Destinies series, and he has given me permission to use the title. Questions, comments, ideas, suggestions, and constructive criticism are always welcome.

Please read the previous chapter(s) to understand the storyline.

() Depicts character actions, emotions, sounds "" Denotes changes in the voice or quotes from other characters [] Translates thoughts Chinese dialogue

/ An Altered Destiny

%Chapter Eight (10/22/98 last revised, currently unedited)

Kunou: Akane! I will go out with you now!

SCENE: The mass of high school girls opens up to reveal a heavily-trodden on Kunou. Through some remarkable feat of strength, he stands up and rushes towards Akane, arms out in attempt to embrace her. His efforts are foiled however, as Akane's foot manages to intercept his face. Unfortunately for both of them, the velocity Kunou was travelling at leaves its mark as he takes out Akane's balancing leg and ends up having her fall on top of him.

Kunou: (instantly sitting up and hugging her) Oh Akane! I knew you cared for me!

Akane: (shoving Kunou's head into the ground) Don't touch me!

Kunou: (getting up instantly and embracing her again) But how else can I pledge my love to thee?!

Ryouga: (picking Kunou up and throwing him a few metres away) Didn't you hear Akane? Leave her alone!

Kunou: (too much in pain to move a joint) I will rest here for now.

Ryouga: C'mon Akane, let's go.

Random Girl: Just a second there!

SCENE: Ryouga gets pushed out of the way as the horde of girls crowd around Akane.

Random Girl 2: Tell us it isn't so!

Akane: Huh?

R. Girl 3: At first we thought it was a joke, you and Nabiki being engaged to Saotome Ranma, but we just heard from Nabiki that she "is" engaged to him! You being her sister, we demand you tell us if it's really true!

Crowd: Yeah!

Akane: M-my sister? Like a pervert like him?! [No way! I mean, Nabiki wouldn't want anything to do with him, right? The incident in the morning was just a joke on Nabiki's part, right? So what the heck are they talking about?]

Sayuri: (hopefully) So it isn't true?

Akane: (incrediously) Not you, Sayuri?!

Yuka: Why not? He "is" the greatest guy at this school.

Akane: My friends, liking that macho jerk?! You two must be kidding!

Yuka: So Nabiki is "not" engaged to him, right?

Akane: Of course not!

Sayuri: (turning around to face the crowd) You hear that, girls? HE'S FREE!

Crowd: YEAH!

Akane: (facefaults) ...

SCENE: The girls all leave the school grounds, intent on thinking of a plan to stake Ranma for their own. Once Akane recovers, she checks the condition of Ryouga who was unfortunate enough to be in the way of the trampling mob.

Akane: (slapping Ryouga a few times) Ryouga-kun, wake up! (Ryouga moans) Are you okay?

Ryouga: (weakly) I'm fine. Thank you, Akane.

Akane: (angry at the entire female body of Furinkan) I can't believe them! Wanting a piece of that pervert!

Ryouga: [Aheh. Ranma's not "that" bad. It's not like he likes this happening to him.] Anyway Akane...

Akane: Yes?

Ryouga: I was going... I was going to ask... I was... won... wond... wondering...

Akane: Spill it out, Ryouga-kun.

Ryouga: Er, ah, um, I...

Akane: Hmm?

Ryouga: (microphone out for no reason at all) That is, er, um, w-w-... AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! I CAN'T SAY IT! I! AM! SUCH! AN! IDIOT!

Akane: (sweatdrop forming) Huh? (grabbing Ryouga's shirt before he can run away screaming) Not so fast, Ryouga-kun. Tell me what's on your mind.

Ryouga: [I guess I have no choice. Face it like a man, Ryouga. You have nothing to fear.] Will, um, g-g-, w-will y-y-...

Akane: C'mon Ryouga. It can't be that hard.

Ryouga: Will-will... y-you...

Akane: (encouragingly) That's it...

Ryouga: (mumbling) Wherougoutwetmorw.

Akane: What?

Ryouga: Willyougooutwithmetomorrow.

Akane: Will I what?

Ryouga: [Oh no!] Willyougooutwithmetomorrow.

Akane: Will I go-? (realization dawning and smiling) Why Ryouga-kun, I'd like that.

Ryouga: [I can never fa-what?] R-really?! [She accepted! She accepted?! YES! NOW I CAN DIE HAPPY!] (closing his eyes, clenching his fists and sighing) ...

Akane: (slightly amused) Ryouga...?

Ryouga: (opening his eyes and staring determinedly at her) Where would you'd like to go, Akane-san?! Kyoto?! Hokkaido?! Kyushu?! Nagasaki?!

Akane: (startled by his sudden rush of words) Uh?

Ryouga: Kyoto?! Hokkaido?! Kyushu?! Nagasaki?!

Akane: Um, could we go somewhere a little bit closer...?

Kunou: [Damn that Saotome. I'll get him for humiliating the great Kunou Takewaki!]

SCENE: Kunou is lying on the ground, his bokken imbedded in the hard concrete. Few students are still on the school grounds, minding their own business. Having been hit twice by Akane, Kunou's sight had been impaired momentarily-enough to mistaken Ryouga for Ranma. Of course, no one would have been able to tell him of his mistake, now that his mind had been set.

Kunou: [He will pay for hounding Akane and the pigtailed girl! He shall be punished for his demonic powers on women!] That whelp will pay for messing with the Blue Thunder!

Gosunkugi: The most powerful of the gods were known to fall. It was only a matter of finding their weakness. If you find it, you can control them, and if you can control them, they can be destroyed.

Kunou: Hmm?

SCENE: A faint wind picks up as Kunou realizes there is someone next to him. He looks up to see a hunched figure with a camera in his hand.

Kunou: Who are you?

Gosunkugi: I am Gosunkugi Hikaru, freshman group F. You wouldn't know me. No one does.

SCENE: As Kunou is contemplating this (and can he contemplate, moron boy!), Gosunkugi speaks again.

Gosunkugi: But I know Saotome. Shall I tell you his weak spot?

Kunou: (getting up) What?!

Gosunkugi: I said I know-

Kunou: (grabbing him by the shirt) HOW DARE YOU! YOU WISH TO MAKE A MOCKERY OF THE LEGENDARY KUNOU TAKEWAKI?!

Gosunkugi: What?

Kunou: (letting go and turning his back to Gosunkugi) Do you think I've fallen SO LOW as to STRIKE, to savagely tear at the VERY FABRIC of my honourable self just to SECRETLY ATTACK an opponent's WEAK SPOT?!

Gosunkugi: Well...

Kunou: THE ANSWER IS NO! I, THE GREAT BLUE THUNDER WILL NOT STRIKE SECRETLY AT SAOTOME'S WEAK SPOT!

Gosunkugi: (noticing the small crowd Kunou had drawn) I-I'm sorry. (turns to leave)

Kunou: (grabbing him by the back of his uniform) Well?

Gosunkugi: "Well" what?

Kunou: What is Saotome's weak spot?

Gosunkugi: Huh? But you said-

Kunou: There is nothing cowardly about striking a weak spot openly! What is his weakness?!

Gosunkugi: But I don't know what it is yet!

Kunou: (blasting Gosunkugi into the air with his bokken) Then find out, idiot!

Ranma: (soaring through the air) Just great. A few more of these and I think I'm gonna apply for an aeromiles plan.

SCENE: Ranma passes by some startled geese and spreads his arms, trying to cut down on altitude.

Ranma: Sure beats walking, I guess. (rubs his bottom) The takeoff could use a little work though.

SCENE: He stares at the houses below, looking as if they were pieces of a model for a school project. To the potential relief of anyone below him, Ranma was not the sort to throw up from incredibly high heights.

Ranma: [I seriously think Akane should learn to control her temper. It's not as if I "want" those girls all over me! I mean, I suppose any normal guy would die to have that many women after him, but I mean... I'm hardly normal...]

SCENE: Ranma feels the air of his passage change, and adjusts his limbs accordingly. To avoid getting any more depressed about his predicament, Ranma decides to mentally calculate the trajectory and velocity of his flight.

Ranma: [Let's see. Judging by my height, arc and current wind speeds, and assuming the angle Akane shot me up was around 50 or 60 degrees, I should fall right...] (stabs a finger at a rooftop) [Right there. Hey, that looks like...] (breaking into a slow grin) [Ha. Jackpot in twenty, nineteen, eighteen...]

Voice: Excuse me...

Ranma: (turning to see a horned, green-haired, scantily clad girl) Huh? (noticing she is not falling in the usual sense, but descending at a quick and constant rate) [She can fly. And to think "China" had been weird.] What can I do for you?

Girl: Could you move slightly to your left, please?

Ranma: (blinking) Sure, I guess. (scooting over) Do you mind if I ask why I needed to move? I mean, I'm sure you can fly, so couldn't you just maneuver around me?

Girl: I could do that, but-

SCENE: Ranma crashes through the roof of Doctor Tofu's clinic. Dr. Tofu, who had about an hour of spare time and just finished repairing the earlier hole, stares in surprise at the fallen Ranma.

Ranma: (getting up and dusting himself off) I was right! (looking up at the girl) I heard a but there. But?

Girl: I didn't think you'd want to land on a steam pipe.

Ranma: (wincing) Thanks. I owe you a debt, miss-?

Girl: Lum.

Ranma: Saotome Ranma. (bowing slightly) Thank you again, Lum-san.

Lum: I'd better be going now. (flying away) Bye bye!

Ranma: Remember you can collect it anytime! (turning to a startled Dr. Tofu and bowing deeply) Tofu-sensei, I'm here to start learning. (noticing Dr. Tofu is still gaping at him) What, do I have something in my hair?

Nodoka: Kasumi, can I speak to you?

SCENE: Tendou residence, upper floor. Nodoka is knocking on Kasumi's door. Shampoo-neko is at her feet, tail twitching lazily. The door opens, and Kasumi steps out.

Kasumi: (curious) Yes, Auntie?

Nodoka: Do you know where the box Ranma's new pet had been in is?

Kasumi: I threw it out this morning. I didn't think Ranma would want to keep the box. Was there something I missed?

Nodoka: What about the dress?

Kasumi: Dress?

Nodoka: There was a dress in there. A silk Chinese one. Not very modest in the least.

Kasumi: Oh, I'm sorry. I must have thrown it out with the box. And I burnt all the trash too...

Nodoka: (noticing a small twitch in Kasumi's cheerful demeanor) Okay, nevermind. I'm sure there was nothing important in there. [I do hope Kasumi doesn't wear that thing outside.]

SCENE: Nodoka picks up Shampoo-neko and walks down the hall. Kasumi breathes a small sigh of relief, and closes the door. She then picks up the garmet from her bed and hides it in her closet. Downstairs, Nodoka starts whispering in Chinese to Shampoo-neko.

Nodoka: I'll get you a new dress tomorrow, Shampoo-chan. Looks like Kasumi dear has taken a liking to your style of clothing.

SCENE: A mountainous region somewhere in Japan. One of the many natural caves is blocked by a large boulder, a spirit rope tied around it. Suddenly the rock vibrates with the force of an army of pickaxes and, succumbing to the violent pressure, explodes into a shower of pebbles. A rumbling is heard as a dimunitive figure emerges from the cave entrance.

Thing: F-fr-free a-at l-last!

SCENE: A particularly large piece of boulder fragment finally decides to recognize gravity, arcs gracefully down and beans the creature on the head, knocking it unconscious. This doesn't have anything to do with the story just yet, but we all love plot devices, right?

SCENE: Tendou living room, dinnertime. Ryouga is sitting to the left of Akane, Nabiki to his left and Ranma (who came in a few minutes ago) is sitting between Kasumi and Nabiki. Nodoka is sitting opposite to Akane with Soun beside her, on her right. Shampoo-neko is lying in Ranma's lap. The television, on the only side of the table without people, is being watched by Nabiki. Get that? Pretty easy to grasp, huh?

Nodoka: Where were you, Ranma-chan? You missed your usual practice.

Ranma: Tofu-san has taken me as an apprentice. He's teaching me some medical and shiatsu stuff.

Nodoka: Who's Tofu-san?

Ranma: He's the local chiropractor, family doctor and martial arts master.

Nodoka: Martial arts master?

Ranma: I think he is. Anyway, I'm supposed to help him around the clinic in exchange for some knowledge about three times a week.

Ryouga: (shaking his head) Same old Ranma. Always focused completely on learning all there is to know about martial arts.

Ranma: So? It's not like I focus so much I lose sight of everything else. Besides, I don't have very much in the way of healing techniques.

Ryouga: Whatever.

Akane: Anyway, have you thought of a name for your cat?

Ranma: (shrugging his shoulders) No, not really.

Akane: How about C-chan?

Ranma: (thinking for a moment) No, vaguely remember someone who had a cat with the same name. Starts with a Ra, I remember that.

Ryouga: Nguyen Raiko?

Ranma: (slapping his palm) Oh yeah, Nguyen "I have C-chan to protect me" Raiko! Brought his cat everyday to school. Have you seen him recently?

Ryouga: No. Last I heard, he moved to Vietnam so his parents could educate him on half of his heritage.

Ranma: Whatever. No, C-chan is out. (picking up Shampoo-  
neko) You wouldn't like the name C-chan, would you?

Kasumi: How about Hanachiyo?

Ranma: (tilting his head back and forth) Nice name, but she doesn't seem to be the Hanachiyo type.

Nabiki: How about Neko-chan?

Ranma: Maybe. (scratching behind Shampoo-neko's ears) Don't know any cats with that name.

Nodoka: How about Xian-chan?

Ranma: (pauses in mid-scratch) Eh? Did you say something mom?

Nodoka: Yes. How about if we call her Xian-chan?

Ranma: (turning the idea around in his head) Hmm... She does remind me of Xian Pu, and I "am" taking care of her for the Elder... (nodding his head) Yeah, that's a good one! Thanks mom! I'll call her Xian-chan!

Kasumi: Why does your cat remind you of shampoo? She doesn't look like she could lather very well...

Ranma: (blinking) Well, I...

Nodoka: What my son means to say is the cat reminds him of Xian Pu, a girl he met in the amazon village.

SCENE: Ranma seems to be the only one who notices the temperature drop in the immediate area.

Akane: Shampoo. What kind of a name is that?

Ranma: There is nothing wrong with her name. Just because it sounds remarkably similar to a hair product doesn't mean you should make fun of her.

Nabiki: (quietly, almost threateningly) So Ranma-chan, what was this girl like?

Kasumi: Oh my. I'm sure this is just a mild misunderstanding. I mean, Ranma wouldn't do anything before marriage, would he?

Akane: (muttering) I don't know...

Nabiki: Did you do anything with her, Ranma...?

Ranma: I didn't do nothing!

Nodoka: That's "I didn't do anything" or "I did nothing", son.

Ranma: Whatever!

Nodoka: Not to worry, Nabiki. Ranma just made friends with her when we visited, nothing more.

Ranma: (relieved to be rescued) Thanks mom.

Nodoka: Of course, I wasn't with him the entire time we visited, and my son is "quite" manly, and she was pretty cute...

Ranma: (mentally groaning) [I should have known mom would add something like that.]

Soun: (demon-head) HOW COULD YOU, SAOTOME?!

Ranma: Wak!

SCENE: Similar to this morning, Ranma jumps up in surprise. This time however, he lands in "Kasumi's" lap (c'mon, you knew this was inevitable from the time it happened with Nabiki!), and embraces her as if she is the only thing between him and the monster (which was true). Xian-chan, landing on the table, hisses as Kasumi blushes a deep crimson. It is Nabiki's turn to look envious, and Akane looks at her sisters with a small twinge of disbelief. Nodoka looks calm despite the manifestation next to her. Ryouga is not as surprised as Ranma, but has managed to make a ninety degree change in position, bowl on his face.

Ranma: (unnerved) [It's a monster!]

Kasumi: (feeling her body react to Ranma's touch) [Oh my.]

Nabiki: (pouting) [No fair! He's MI-not handling my sister without doing- I mean-]

Akane: (narrowing her eyes) [That jerk! Taking advantage of Kasumi like that!]

Nodoka: (shaking her head) [Didn't Shampoo say she wouldn't mind sharing him? I'll have to have a chat with her again.]

Ryouga: (confused) [Where am I? It's so dark...]

Soun: (angry) HOW DARE YOU CHASE OTHER WOMEN WHEN YOU HAVE TO MARRY ONE OF MY DAUGHTERS!

Ranma: (gathering his wits) Now wait just a darned minute!

Soun: WHAT?!

Ranma: I did nothing with Xian Pu, okay?! I may be "uncultured", I may be "simple", but a playboy I ain't!

Ryouga: [Ranma, Ranma, Ranma. He's right, but he should have figured out by now these things never look the way they really are. Now, if I could find my way out...]

Kasumi: [Of course Ranma-kun wouldn't have done anything before being committed.]

Nabiki: [Why didn't I trust him? I know he's too honest to lie convincingly to anyone. Why didn't I notice the signs? What's happening to me?]

Nodoka: [He shouldn't be speaking back to his elders, but this time I'll make an exception...]

Akane: [Liar. Even Kasumi isn't safe from him.]

Soun: NO DAUGHTER OF MINE IS GOING TO MARRY A WOMANIZER!

Ranma: Did you hear a word I said?

Soun: HOW CAN GENMA INSTALL SUCH LOOSE MORALS ON HIS SON?!

Ranma: Didn't think so.

Soun: IF YOU WEREN'T GENMA'S SON, I'D HAVE-

Kasumi: (shocked) Father!

SCENE: The tone in Kasumi's voice is enough to shake Soun out of his demonic phase. She isn't finished, though.

Kasumi: (disapproving) How dare you treat Ranma-kun as if you own him!

Nabiki: (joining in) Yeah! Besides, he doesn't have to m-  
marry one of us if he doesn't want to!

Soun: (bursting into tears) OH, MY DAUGHTERS HAVE TURNED AGAINST ME! NOW THE TWO SCHOOLS WILL NEVER BE UNITED!

Kasumi: Calm down, father. Everything will be alright.

Ranma: ... [Is this the Tendou residence? I might have missed the right house when I was running...]

Akane: (calm bordering on anger) You might want to let go of Kasumi, Ranma. I don't think she'd like being touched by a pervert like you.

SCENE: Ranma notices his position and immediately lets go of Kasumi. It's hard to read Kasumi's feelings, but her glare in Akane's direction when no one was looking was indication enough.

Ranma: (finishing) Well, that's it for me. Thank you Kasumi-  
chan, for such a delicious meal.

Kasumi: (blushing again) Thank you, Ranma-kun.

Ranma: (getting up) C'mon Ryouga. Once you find your way out of your rice bowl, I'll take you home.

Ryouga: (taking bowl off his face) I knew that! I was just, just-  
-

Ranma: It doesn't matter what you were doing. When ya wanna go home, just get me. (walks out into the yard, Xian-chan following)

Nodoka: Where are you going?

Ranma: To the dojo, after I take a walk. (picks up Xian-chan, then vaults over the wall)

SCENE: A few minutes after Ranma leaves, Nodoka excuses herself and takes some plates into the kitchen. Kasumi also excuses herself so she can help Nodoka with the cleaning. Soun gets up soon after and decides to take a walk himself. Ryouga gets up and immediately gets lost looking for the door. Akane and Nabiki are the only ones left.

Nabiki: That wasn't very nice, Akane.

Akane: What wasn't?

Nabiki: Calling Ranma a pervert. You know it's not true.

Akane: Then what do you call what he just did to Kasumi? What about his curse? Don't you find it perverted?

Nabiki: (rolling her eyes) To answer your questions in order, an accident, what about it, and to whom are you asking.

Akane: (eyes widening) You like his curse?!

Nabiki: (exasperated) Akane, no I don't. It's a CURSE. Curses aren't supposed to make someone happy. No one's supposed to like one. It's not perverted just because Ranma... (looks around to make sure Ryouga is really lost) ...turns into a girl with the temperature of the water.

Akane: Well, "I" think it's disgusting.

Nabiki: [Akane, for some reason I think someday you'll learn the hard way why people run on more than one track.]

SCENE: At a port near Matsue, three people are getting off a cargo ship. After careful inspection, it is determined that all three are female, and are all Chinese. At least by the clothing. Two of them are definitely, "unmistakably" female. One has waist-length brown hair, both sideburns tied into little ponytails, and is sporting a very low-cut, very short silk dress. The other has equally-long black hair tied back in a swirling ponytail, and is wearing a much more modest (in comparison to brown-haired girl) form of dress. The reason for the careful inspection is the third figure. It is "this" figure that causes one to pause for thought; she looks barely human, if the term "barely" can be applied to small gnarled-looking trolls. The only clue that the thing is female is it's long white hair, and even that was stretching it. This... person is hopping on what appears to be a wooden staff, while the obviously female figures are walking alongside. Men passing by pause to gawk at the pretty girls, but then turn away in disgust at the possibly human form.

Brown-hair: Honoured Elder, when will we get there?

Old Woman(?): Patience, child.

Black-hair: Yes, Elder. Where is this "Nerima" place?

Old Woman(?): Nerima is a district of Tokyo and east of this town. We'll stop by Tottori, then Kyoto, Yokkaichi, Shizuoka, and finally Tokyo.

Black-hair: How long will this take?

Old Woman(?): (clubbing her on the head) You ask too many questions, child!

Black-hair: (feeling the bump on her head) Ow.

Brown-hair: (laughing) HAHAHA-OW!

Old Woman(?): Stop acting like little children!

Black &amp; Brown-hair: Sorry, honoured Elder.

Old Woman(?): Our journey will take at least five days, Konjishina.

Conditioner: Five days?

Old Woman(?): You do want to learn a little about this barbaric culture before crashing in on that boy, don't you?

Brown-hair: (obviously excited) Oh! I can't wait to meet he-  
him again!

Conditioner: Stop it, Pafum. That's really annoying.

Perfume: You're just jealous because I have higher claim!

Conditioner: No I'm not!

Perfume: Yes you are!

Conditioner: Am not!

Perfume: Are too!

Conditioner: Am not!

Perfume: Are too!

Conditioner: Am not!

Old Woman(?): QUIET!

Per. &amp; Cond.: ...

Old Woman(?): (disapprovingly) Where's your pride, you two? Amazons NEVER lower themselves to men!

Per. &amp; Cond.: Yes, honoured Elder.

Conditioner: (whispering to Perfume as the Elder hops ahead) I don't really give you know, Pafum. I have to come along because the Council wants to make sure nothing goes wrong.

Perfume: Beats me too. I'm the village enforcer, not you.

Conditioner: Use your head, girl! Who has to become the temporary enforcer because the main girl has a crush on an outsider male?

Perfume: Hmph. And also gives you a free trip and gets Mousse off your back, huh?

Conditioner: (smirking) You have to take all the breaks you can get.

"Under heaven all can see beauty as beauty only because there is ulginess.  
All can know good as good only because there is evil."

SCENE: Ranma is standing in the practice hall, legs spread apart. His eyes are closed and he is breathing steadily. In his mind, Ranma is reciting a Tao poem his mother taught him in China. He is doing this as well as practicing the "Xi Sui Jing" to help relax his muscles before he starts on his kata. Heck, he needed to do "anything" to relax his body and his mind. He already had his share of trouble in China, but now the past few weeks were beginning to disturb his "inner spirit".

"Therefore having and not having arise together.  
Difficult and easy complement each other."

Not that his spiritual self had ever really been balanced. It was one of the many challenges his mother inflicted upon him: to find his centre of nature, to achieve tranquility in his soul, to balance his yin and yang. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried, Ranma could never seem to maintain perfect harmony.

Slowly, Ranma's hands reach out, left hand over right, as if he is holding a ball. He exhales in this position and continues with the poem.

"Long and short contrast each other;  
High and low rest upon each other;  
Voice and sound harmonize each other;  
Front and back follow one another."

It was strange. All the other challenges his mother offered seemed trivial compared to this; learning to play music, martial arts, watching his language, learning math and history, martial arts, and learning more languages. And martial arts. Always martial arts.

He twists to the left, his arms still parallel to the floor. Exhaling, he makes two giant circles with his arms extended, bending at the waist. At the end of the second circle, Ranma twists to the right, his arms still horizontal.

"Therefore the sage goes about doing nothing, teaching no-  
talking.  
The ten thousand things rise and fall without cease,  
Creating, yet not possessing."

Ranma twists again to the left and inhales.

"Working, yet not taking credit."

If only maintaining his inner balance was the same as martial arts! He would have it down pat in the same amount of time it took to take a bath-probably even shorter. It was a gift his mother found surprising; to be able to learn a style of martial art simply by looking at it in practice. There were techniques Ranma knew that had taken the masters years to perfect-of course, he still had put them in practice to have the basics down.

Ranma half-circles and twists once more to the right, this time exhaling and resting his head against his right knee. His right arm is stretched upward, straight, palm turned forward, and perpendicular to the ground, while his left hand is holding his waist on his right side.

"Work is done, then forgotten."

Spiritual or elemental attacks were out of the question, though. Until he achieved perfect harmony of his spirit, he would never be able to perform some of the neater tricks of the Saotome school of martial arts. "Blood" attacks were also not going to be at full potential until he shapened up.

He relaxes, inhales and carefully straightens himself.

"Therefore it lasts forever."

He then reaches out again, this time right over left, and repeats the movements as a mirror image. With balanced precision, Ranma flowed through the other forms as naturally as he did breathing. The exercises dispelled a lot of frustration even as he prepared for the ordeal to follow.

After at least thirty minutes of stretching with different sets of movements, Ranma launches into many kata, several of distinct styles. From Aikido to Ninjitsu, Kenpo to Tai Chi, Ranma went through all the ones he knew. Because of his ability to learn styles of martial arts simply by looking at them practiced, this was no mean feat, especially at the speed he had taken them in. He wanted to release all his stress of the month, and practicing variations of Kung Fu from the Angler Fist to the Zen Fist he felt would be a good idea. After what seems like hours (close to three, in actuality), Ranma finally props himself on a mat, toweling himself off.

Ranma: (exhausted) Damn, that felt good!

SCENE: Throwing the towel into a corner and removing the top of his gi, Ranma breathes a long sigh of contentment. He still does not find peace with himself, but at least he was much closer than when he started. Folding his hands behind his head, Ranma lies back and closes his eyes. A few seconds later, he opens them to find Xian-chan nuzzling his face.

Ranma: (smiling) Hey, that tickles. (picking up Xian-chan and stroking her fur) I'm glad the amazons sent you to me. I've never really had a pet before, but I think it's kinda neat. You're just the thing I need to discuss my problems without feeling embarrassed. After what's been happening lately, I really need to let some of it out.

SCENE: Not wanting to think "too" much about his troubles, Ranma's mind starts to wander. Unfortunately, Ranma's mind had a nasty habit of trying to resolve things without his actual consent. His mouth practically opened of its own accord.

Ranma: I can't believe Nabiki openly said we were engaged. I mean, first of all that ain't true, and second of all she was the one who said to wait before anyone should even "consider" being betrothed! Third, but not the least, I thought "I" got some say in this. Wasn't it going to be a joint decision between two of us? What happened to my say in the entire thing? Mr. Tendou'll throw a fit if I try and say anything remotely related to his daughters, Mom is waiting for a decision, and I can't give her one. I mean, how the heck am I going to pull a solution where everyone is happy? I get betrothed, one of the girl's ain't happy. I run out, Mr. Tendou ain't happy. I stay, "I" ain't happy. Especially since it AIN'T MY CHOICE! I seriously think I'm too young for this. I want to improve my martial arts, but how can I do it if I stay in one place?

SCENE: Ranma shakes his head and puts Xian-chan down, lying on the boards himself. She gives him a look of mild disappointment, then decides to curl up next to his head. Unconsciously, he reaches up to stroke her.

Ranma: Dumb situation to put anyone in. Kasumi is as nice a person as anybody I've ever met. But she's not much of a fighter and she's too kind to put her thoughts above anyone else's. If I get outta line I don't know if she'd ever tell me, unlike my mom. Plus, if I'm ever gonna be the best martial artist in the world it kinda helps to have a wife who at least knows what's going on. I don't know if Kasumi would understand. I don't think I've ever seen her mad, which is a big plus over Akane. But then I don't know much about how she feels at all, except that she's always nice to everyone else.

SCENE: Ranma nods his head as if sympathizing with Kasumi. Now on to the next Tendou girl.

Ranma: Despite what people say, I think Nabiki is a nice girl, if a little on the cold side. I was a little put off by her "profitizing" on the entire engagement deal, but she's been okay ever since. I know a lot of kids fear her 'cause she's done blackmail and stuff, and that isn't right, but at least she's working hard to support the family. Mr. Tendou sure ain't making any money, but I think there're better ways to make money than to stomp on people's toes. (rolls over on side) Still, she's been pretty nice to me, and I can see how bad she needs someone to care for her. That loneliness of hers can strike ya really quick, you know? She's not a bad person. Her situation just sucks, but her solution isn't that much better.

SCENE: Ranma frowns.

Ranma: Akane, she started out mad at me because she could have had her life thrown away with a silly engagement. She has every right to be angry, but she's going "wwaaayyy" too far with it. I mean, it's up to us now, right? She's not going to be forced into anything she doesn't want to be in. Akane ain't in any danger. The least she could do is be a little like Kasumi or Nabiki, and take things more in stride. She doesn't have to be mad all the time.

SCENE: Ranma stares up at the rafters. Xian-chan listens intently.

Ranma: You know, I've only been here for about a few weeks, and already I feel a small attachment to the Tendou family. Mr. Tendou is okay, Kasumi is really nice, Nabiki's okay, and Akane is... ah... um...

SCENE: He spends a moment trying to complete his thought.

Ranma: Akane is... well... hmm... eh... a strong-willed girl... who will often back her points with violence! Yeah, that's it.

SCENE: Ranma feels proud to have come up with a euphemism, then snorts.

Ranma: Okay, so maybe that wasn't a good description. But I've never really ever seen her happy... probably be doing her a favour by leaving. I'd be doing "everyone" in Nerima a favour by going. All the insanity that seems to occur when I'm around would disappear, at least. And then maybe everyone would be able to continue their normal lives.

SCENE: Ranma yawns.

Ranma: Sometimes I wonder if I could ever have a normal life. Not being challenged by unusual fighters, never learning about Jhusenkyou, having friends I could rely on when I need help, and having a dad to teach me things. Mind you, Ryouga is a great friend, the same with Xian Pu, and I remember Ucchan from a long time ago, but that's about it. If mom had "half" the troubles I have...

SCENE: He rubs his eyes tiredly, then turns to sleepily smile at the cat.

Ranma: Thanks for listening to me Xian-chan. (scratches her under her chin) Not like you'd understand or anything, but it sure is nice to have someone who'll listen.

SCENE: Had Ranma stayed awake for a second longer, he would have noticed the look of guilt that passed across Shampoo-neko's face. Feeling a little sleepy herself, Shampoo-  
neko stretches and trots over to her makeshift bed. Minutes later, she is fast asleep. Half an hour later, Nabiki walks into the dojo, bucket and bath supplies in hand.

Nabiki: Ranma, Kasumi fixed a... oh.

SCENE: Nabiki notices Ranma fast asleep in the middle of the room. Putting down the supplies by the door, she proceeds into the room to wake Ranma up.

Nabiki: (quietly) Ranma...

SCENE: Just as Nabiki touches Ranma's arm, she immediately pulls back. It was as if 5 milliamperes of electrical current flowed through when she made contact with him.

Nabiki: [Calm down girl. He's just a stupid jock who's only interested in martial arts.]

SCENE: Despite trying to convince herself of this, Nabiki couldn't help but giggle like a little schoolgirl. She is about to try again when Kasumi pokes her head through the doorway.

Kasumi: Nabiki? There is someone on the phone asking for you.

Nabiki: Really? (glancing back at Ranma before walking out) Thanks, Kasumi.

SCENE: Once Nabiki leaves, Kasumi walks into the practice hall and shakes her head.

Kasumi: Why didn't Nabiki wake Ranma up? The bath will get cold soon.

SCENE: Kasumi crosses the dojo floor and gently shakes Ranma.

Kasumi: Ranma-kun...

SCENE: Ranma doesn't respond. Kasumi notices this and tries again.

Kasumi: Ranma-kun!

SCENE: When it is clear Ranma wouldn't wake up if the world was going to end, Kasumi kneels down further to yell in Ranma's ear. Before she can do that, Ranma rolls over in his sleep. His arm came up and wrapped around Kasumi's waist, bringing her closer to him. Still fast asleep, Ranma paid no heed to Kasumi's rising blush.

Kasumi: (realizing the impromptu of her position) Oh my! (struggling to get out of Ranma's grasp, but not too hard) Ranma-kun! This is improper! You should wait at least until we're m-

SCENE: Kasumi has turned enough to gaze at Ranma's peacefully sleeping face. Still blissfully unaware of his surroundings, Ranma snuggles closer to the new heat source. This of course, is too much for Kasumi to handle in one day, who faints.

Nabiki: Hello?

Voice: Tendou Nabiki?

Nabiki: (not recognizing the voice) Who are you?

Voice: My name is Gosunkugi Hikaru. I am from your school Tendou-sempai, in room 1-F. I called you because people said you were very good at finding things.

Nabiki: (suspiciously) What sort of things?

Gosunkugi: Just some information sempai.

Nabiki: I need specifics before I can quote prices.

Gosunkugi: Er, well, I need information on someone's weakness. Things they're scared of. Can you do it?

Nabiki: That depends, Gosunkugi.

Gosunkugi: H-how much, Tendou-sempai?

Nabiki: Hmm... (pretending to calculate) 8000-10000 yen, with a 2000 yen down payment for anyone I know. 14000-16000 yen with a 4000 yen down payment otherwise. Down payment is not refundable.

Gosunkugi: T-that's a lot of money!

Nabiki: I'm not the one trying to exploit someone's weakness here. Besides, it's my flat rate. You don't know the amount of time I spend on research, and I usually charge by the hour.

Gosunkugi: But that's extortion!

Nabiki: Not my problem. (feeling slightly generous) Tell you what, if you tell me who you're after, I'll let you know how easy or hard it's going to be and I'll give you a specific price range.

Gosunkugi: O-okay sempai.

Nabiki: So? Who's the lucky person?

Gosunkugi: S-Saotome Ranma.

SCENE: There is a long pause.

Gosunkugi: Tendou-sempai?

Nabiki: Did you say Ranma?

Gosunkugi: Yes.

Nabiki: Why do you want to know Ranma's weakness? [Does he even have one?]

Gosunkugi: T-that's confidental Sempai.

Nabiki: (debating for a moment if she should pry any further, and giving up) Very well.

Gosunkugi: Sempai?

Nabiki: I'll give you a quote tomorrow. Meet me at my usual hangout before school.

Gosunkugi: Y-yes, Tendou-sempai.

Nabiki: (hanging up) [He wants to know Ranma's weakspot? Why would he want-?]

SCENE: As much as Ranma might have affected her, Nabiki is not one to forget habits and situation angles.

Nabiki: [Kunou, probably. He's the only moron I know who would want to know what Ranma's afraid of and exploit it.]

SCENE: Nabiki blinks, chasing after a fleeting thought.

Nabiki: [What "is" Ranma afraid of?]

Ryouga: Funny, this doesn't look like the dojo...

Kunou: Um, what are you doing in my house?

Ryouga: Huh?

Kodachi: Oh brother-dear, I invited him!

Ryouga: (shocked) No...

Kodachi: Ryouga-sama!

Ryouga: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ranma: Huh? A hot spring?

Voice: Ranma...

Ranma: (turning around) Who called...?

Voice: (seductively) It's me, honey.

Ranma: Who the heck are you?

SCENE: Across from him is a girl, about the same age. She looks like a copy of Ranma's cursed form, and is partially submerged in the warm waters.

Girl: (pouting) You don't recognize me?

Ranma: Other than the fact you look like my female form...

Girl: (giggling) Silly, I "am" your female form!

Ranma: What?

Girl: (embracing Ranma) Who else would I be, lover boy?

Ranma: (removing her arms from his body and closing his eyes) This is all just a dream, I can wake up anytime I like...

Girl: (moving away from him and laughing) Ha! You can't escape me! We were meant to be together, you and I. Afterall, I was the one who called you to Jhusenkyou!

Ranma: (opening his eyes to stare at her) You were what...?

%End Chapter Eight

======================================================================== %Afterword

Sorry for the delay, but it's hard to concentrate when your parents just divorced and you have schoolwork piling up on your desk. A big Thank You goes to Jared for helping me with Ranma's mouth problem, especially with my current state of depression.

The "Xi Sui Jing" is an actual set of Taoist exercises. Xi Sui Jing literally translates from Chinese as "Marrow Washing Classic". Of course, what I described Ranma doing (the Cloud Hands) is only one part of the many movements involved in this set.

The poem was taken from chapter two of the Tao Te Ching, a book that has contained the essence of Taoism for over 2500 years and has influenced Chinese culture and folklore.

I tried to spell Perfume and Conditioner's names in Romaji script, and the way the Japanese would pronounce their names. Of course, I don't know the actual Japanese words for these products, and it'd be a pain to use the Romaji script all the time, so I'll just leave the names in English, and in English form. I'm not too entirely sure if I used the script properly for any of the names either.

Conditioner - ko-n-ji-shi-na Perfume - pa-fu-n/m Shampoo (Xian Pu) - sa-n/m-pu

I'm only part Japanese (among a lot of other things) and have just recently enrolled in some classes to relearn. If you're a person who is truly fluent in Japanese, please e-mail me and let me know if I've used the proper Romaji text.

NOTE: I deliberately left many kata as kata. Like all oriental words (or the ones I know, at least), you do not add an 's' to indicate it is plural. There is no such single letter in the Japanese (or Chinese) language, and there is no point in westernizing eastern words and phrases. And like all (or almost all) oriental words, you don't change anything to pluralize it. You don't go around saying 'animes', 'samurais' or anything unusual like that. At least, I hope you don't.

C'mon, of course Ranma can learn a style or a martial art technique by simply watching it in practice. He figured the steps of the Hiryu Shoten Ha when he only saw it once. Of course, he needed some more coaching from Cologne, but knowing Ranma, once ya see it, ya gotta learn it.

In a previous chapter, I said I was basing Ranma's eating habits on the manga. Because the few volumes I own are rather random, the few panels that have Ranma eating show him doing so at a leisurely pace. Just to clear up any dispute over his dining habits.

Don't worry if you think Ranma is too perfect just because he was raised by his mom. He was trained by Genma until he was seven, and a lot has happened in China...

Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long to write. Heh, like my word means anything when it comes to scheduling... 


End file.
